Moving Forward
by Dexter1995
Summary: Sequel to "Devious Deals". Courtney and Scott have put Total Drama behind them and are ready to move on with their lives. Which includes meeting their families and keeping their relationship going. (Will progress into the rating for obvious reasons.) (I do not own Total Drama or it's characters.) My pen name has also changed from Dexter1206 to Dexter1995.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so much for all your support from "Devious Deals". It really went a lot better than I had anticipated. Now let's see how Courtney fairs when she meets his family. Enjoy!**

**(Courtney's POV)**

"Hey babe, wake up. We're here." I hear and open my eyes and I stretched slightly as I tried to readjust myself.

It's been a long night of traveling.

Scott and I boarded this slightly unstable looking propeller plane to get to this place called Middlesburg. It was a medium size town about 35 miles from Scott's hometown. It was the only place with an airstrip close enough. I was unsettled by the plane's stability so Scott told me to just try and sleep to pass the time and that I'd probably need it when I meet his family.

I get out of my seat and Scott helps me off the plane and we get our bags. I glanced around and there was a decent looking town to my right but there was miles of prairie grass fields to my left.

"Hey cuz!" We turn around and see this guy in the distance waving at us. Scott squints then smiles and yells, "Hey Cletus!" I just followed Scott.

He was a tall and very thin man in his early to mid 20's. He had slightly long, greasy red hair that he tried to cover with a worn green baseball cap and he had sunglasses on that were very darkly tinted. He was wearing ripped and faded jeans with a gray t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off.

I'm trying not to judge right now but he looks like a living breathing stereotype of Scott's people.

"What's up Scotty boy?" He says and he and Scott clap hands and pull each other in for a quick hug then let go. "Nuthin' much cuz. Happy tah be back." Scott says then looks back at me and smiles. "Courtney c'mere." He says waving me over.

He puts his arm around my waist and says, "Babe, this is my cousin, Cletus. Cletus this is my girl, Courtney." Scott says making introductions.

"Nice to ahhh…." I start but then I get freaked out a little when he takes off his cap and glasses.

I wish he would put his sunglasses back on. He looked extremely cross-eyed and I had no idea how to react. I kind of feel horrible for reacting like that. It was rude now that I think about it. But, I still can't stop staring.

"What's the probl'm honey?" Cletus asks me confused. "Hey idiot, yur eyes. Put yur damn glasses back on." Scott says. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. My Pa's horse kicked me in the face when was a kid. My damn peepers have been messed up since." Cletus says and puts his glasses back on. Okay, that's definitely better.

"Man, yur so much more purty than on the TV. If I must say." He says and takes my hand that I long since held out to shake his. He grabbed it but held my hand in a more _traditional_ way of a man greeting a woman. It was a little unexpected but I liked it. It was actually a little refreshing to be honest.

"Yeah, Uncle Kieran told me tah pick ya'll up. He was busy talkin' to Burk. Townie bastard." He said the last part under his breath.

"Well, ain't the first time. So, what've I missed?" Scott asks as we follow Cletus. "Huh… Oh yeah, Anna and Craig got bound last week. Looks like she'll move to town with that townie asshole and get the hell 'way from us." Cletus says completely pleased.

Scott stopped with a look of almost disbelief on his face and looked right at Cletus.

"Are ya messin' with me?" Scott asks skeptical. "I ain't lyin'. Anna's gonna get hitched and get the hell away from the farms. But, now Col's gonna have 'er close by. I pray for 'em." Cletus says and laughs as he crosses himself. I couldn't help but notice his teeth were very crooked and stained now that I can see them.

"Jesus. I thought she'd never go." Scott says looking beyond elated.

"Well, let's go. I got mah truck in the lot." Cletus says and we eventually get to this old, beat up black pickup truck. "A'right, climb in." Cletus says and gets in the driver's seat. I thought he meant get in the truck but his passenger seat was loaded with… crap.

"Courtney, were gonna sit here." Scott says climbing into the truck bed. I look at him skeptical. "Are you sure? This doesn't seem too conventional for passenger travel." I say unsure. "It's a'right babe." Scott says and helps me in. "'Sides, I've rode like this in Pappy's truck all the time and I ain't dead yet. Also, c'mon; Mclean put us through worse crap." Scott says with a slight laugh. I laugh but, I was still questioning how this was safe.

* * *

We were riding for awhile and talking about this and that then I decided it would be my opportune moment to ask questions.

"So… your sister is engaged?" I ask wanting to know my facts. I want to make sure I'm well informed before I meet his family.

"Guess so, and thank God. Never thought I'd say this but; thank you Craig." Scott says but, I could see a tinge of hate in his expression. "I take it you don't like Craig either." I infer. "A'right, I'll give the low down. Craig Guston is an evil, scum suckin', slime ball. He's also the richest kid in town. His dad's the town doctor and he thinks he's God's gift to the freakin' world. All the girls hate him, 'cept my sister. Which is why he and Anna hooked up and are gettin' hitched." Scott explains.

But, this gave me another thought that I've been thinking over for a while. Well, it was more like a realization.

"Why does everyone in your town get married really young? I mean I didn't think people got married out of high school anymore." I say. "Life's different here. People don't usually go to college and stuff. Once ya get outta high school, ya get a job and get hitched." Scott explains in short.

His life really is a leap from my normal life. It's very different but in a good way. I find it very interesting.

Scott points out his neighbor's farms to me and then finally we stop. "Here!" Cletus yells. Scott hops out and helps me get off the truck bed. We grabbed our bags and Scott hits the side of the truck twice with his hand and Cletus drives away.

"Welcome to my place." Scott says and points to this white farm house with dirty siding. It was only one story which made me wonder how nine people could have resided in it at one point. "I know it looks like a piece of crap but its home." He says and shrugs. "It's not that bad. It has character." I say back and he grabs my hand.

I look at him and he smirks at me. I smile back and we walk closer to his house until we get within about five feet of the front porch.

"Welcome home _Scott_." I heard a slightly snide voice say. I look to my left and there was this girl around Scott and I's age with fair skin covered in freckles. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Scott gritted his teeth. It was then I figured out that this girl was unfortunately Scott's sister.

"Anna." Scott said curtly with a certain malice to his voice. "That's all I get from my baby brother. I expected more." She taunts rather snidely with a smirk on her face. "What did ya expect when I got back? A stupid hug or somethin'? No chance in Hell." Scott says back. She laughs a little.

"Yur right, I don't care that your home at all now that ya mention it. Also, ya probably heard about me 'n Craig."She says showing off a ring on her finger. "I have. I'm surprised that slime ball got ya a rock." Scott says making a snide comment about his sister's ring. Anna gives him a look. "Craig gets only the best for me, _Scott._" She says then she glances at me.

"Oh, you must be Scott's girlfriend. Courtney right?" She asks. "I am." I say to the point. She looks me over then looks back at my face. She had a mean spirited grin on her face. "Huh, well…" "Anna!" I heard a stern voice yell then I heard a car door slam shut.

I look over my shoulder and see this man who looked like he was in his early forties with the same fair skin and freckles. He was wearing these old slate colored jeans with a green and white plaid flannel shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had short red hair and a short red beard that looked surprisingly well kept compared to his dirty looking clothes. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Scott's but had a certain _coldness_. He was tall and thin but had an intimidating look to him.

"Pappy, what? I'm just gettin' to know Scott's girlfriend. Is that a crime? I'm practically an adult and I thought I earned more respect 'round here." She inquires clearly challenging him. "Anna, I can do without yur sass. I don't care if yur 18 and betrothed. Ya still live in mah house and you'll do as I say. And I'm not gonna have ya be rude to guests. Now get." The man, who I concluded was Scott's father, says strictly.

Anna gives him a hard look and then shoots a glare at me and Scott but it seemed heavier on me for a moment. Anna then turns and walks into the house and slams the door.

Scott's father turns around and puts his hand firmly on Scott's should and smiles at him. "My boy. Glad tah have ya home." He says and shakes Scott's shoulder slightly. Scott returns the gesture and says, "Thanks Pappy. Glad tah be back."

Then his dad looks at me and smiles. It was then I realized the uncanny resemblance between Scott and his father.

"This your gal?" His father asks smiling and looking at me in a very friendly way. "Yup, Pappy this is Courtney. Courtney, this is my Pappy." Scott says introducing us.

"Courtney Hale, it's very nice to meet you sir." I say formally and hold out my hand to shake his. But, just like with Cletus he greeted me in the more traditional way. Huh, it must be some custom for the people in this area. "Kieran Foley. Nice to meet ya sweetheart. Glad to have my boy's gal over tah meet us. Come inside." He says and Scott and I follow behind him into the house.

We open the door and I was expecting it to look scary for some reason. But, it was... nice. Nothing overly exceptional but it was very… homey. I think that's the right word.

"Gail, I'm back. And Scott's 'ere." Scott's father announces.

This woman around the same age as Scott's father walks out of this doorway that led into their living room area. Well, it was more of a den but that's not the point.

She was about my height but maybe a little shorter. She had very fair skin but lacked the freckles that seemed like a common trait in Scott's relatives that I've seen thus far. She had medium length dirty blonde hair and the same green eyes that I assume Anna inherited from her. Scott's mother in all actuality was a very pretty woman but you could tell the years on the farm had an effect on her appearance. You could tell she was a farmer's wife.

"My boy. My dear boy." She says and kisses Scott on both his cheeks before she hugs him. Scott looked a embarrassed as he glanced at me and he was trying to cover it up. "Nice tah see ya Ma." He says and hugs his mom. I smiled a little at him.

His mom let's go of him and looks in my direction. She offers me a friendly smile. I smile back instantly. I have no idea why. I think there was something about her that reminded me of my mom.

"You must be Courtney. I'm Abigail Foley and we are so happy tah have you stay with us. Wait, let me get the girls." She says and runs out into the other room. I hear a creaky screen door fly open and then his mom shouted, "Girls! Get in 'ere! Scott's home!" I heard a bunch of footsteps on the wood floors and then two younger girls with red hair ran in.

Scott dropped his stuff and held out his arms. The smaller of the two screamed happily and ran into him and hugged his waist. The older one followed and gave Scott a hug as well. "Hey, Hannah, Liz. I missed ya." He says hugging them. Scott looks so sweet right now. Scott tries to make himself not look soft for a second and then smirks at me.

"Hey girls, this is Courtney. Can ya say hi tah her?" He asks them.

The older one walked up to me and was looking at me with the utmost curiosity. Her green eyes studying me. Then, she broke out in a huge smile. "I'm Elizabeth, I'm gonna be 8 years old, and I think yur really pretty." She says completely honest.

I was taken aback. That was probably the cutest thing I have ever had happen to me. I smile at her. Surprisingly I am good with kids. I used to baby sit and I mentored kids when I was a CIT at our town's summer camp. I get down to her level. "Thank you. I think you look pretty too." I say and continue to smile at her.

She kept smiling at me then looked at Scott who had picked up Hannah and was holding her. She looked back at me with a different expression on her face. She looked like she was really thinking about something. "Courtney?" She asks in a questioning tone. "Yes." I say back nicely wanting to hear what she has to say. "Are ya marryin' Scott?" She asks completely serious.

I looked at Scott and he looked like he was in shock but it quickly turned into what looked like embarrassment when his face turned red. I was having a similar reaction but, then I remembered what Scott told me earlier. It's not unusual for people here to get engaged at Scott and I's age and get married by the time we're 18. I mean Scott's sister got married at 18, his brother at 17, and now even Anna is engaged and she's 18.

"Elizabeth, ya shouldn't ask that. It's not polite to say that to folks." His mother scolds. "No. Mrs. Foley, its fine." I reassure.

I look back at Elizabeth and decide to give her my most honest answer. "No, I'm not marrying your brother at the moment. But, I care about Scott very much." I say. Elizabeth looked a little disappointed at first but seemed happy by the last thing I said. I glance at Scott and he still looked half in shock and embarrassment at what just happened.

It was silent for a while and then Scott's father spoke up. "Girls go out and play." He says and Hannah scrambles out of Scott's arms and runs away and then Elizabeth hugs me quickly before she runs away.

"Here, sit down." Scott's father says motioning to this faded, old sofa that faced away from the front window and Scott and I sit down. Scott's father took a seat in this wicker chair across from us.

"So… where ya from Miss Hale?" He asks me and Scott puts his arm around my shoulders. "Well, I'm from this suburban town about… What's wrong?" I ask noticing Mr. Foley staring intently at something behind us. Scott looks back and shakes head. "One second." Scott's father says and grabs a gun.

I look at Scott beyond confused. Scott just pursed his lips at me and shook his head.

Scott's father opened the front door slowly and pointed his gun at something. He cocked the gun and got ready to shoot. "Peck at this ya rat with wings." He mutters to himself then fired a shot. "Take that ya damn Starling! Gail, get out the guttin' knife! I got dinner!" He says proudly.

Scott meanwhile was resting his forehead on his hand in embarrassment. I think he thought that I think his family is crazy… well, maybe what his dad just did was borderline psychotic but, this visit is going better than I anticipated. I actually like his family. Well, Anna I'm still unsure about. But, I have a hunch that I don't like her either. But, I'll confirm my opinions later on Anna.

After Scott's father brought in the bird he shot into what I assume was their kitchen, he sat back down and Scott immediately asked, "Pappy, where's Cara?" "She came into town with me when I went to talk to Burk. She wanted to see her friends. She's been doin' that lots since ya went away." Scott's father says with a shrug.

"Okay, goin' to town it is." Scott says hurriedly and grabs my hand to lead me away with him. "What's up with ya son? Ya just got 'ere?" His father questions. "Look Pappy, Courtney wanted me to introduce her to everyone and I promised Col I'd see 'em when I got back." Scott says clearly wanting to leave. Scott's father thought then said, "A'right. Just be home by supper. Mags is visitin' and I told 'er you'd be here." "Ya got it Pappy." Scott says and leads me out of the door grabbing a set of what looked like car keys on the way out.

We got to Scott's father's white pickup truck in the front of the house. Scott helped me inside then went to the driver's seat and started the car right away.

"Scott, what's going on with you?" I ask wanting to know exactly why he's acting crazy. "Because, I don't want ya to see my Pa actin' like a nut job. Every time a starling lands in the yard he tries to kill the damn thing. I like shootin' too don't get me wrong but can't he not do it when I brought you over? Also, ya don't want to see them guttin' the bird. Pappy likes tah show people the guts as he and Ma pull 'em out. So yeah, we ain't gonna stay for that. Ya probably think my family is crazy." He says and was ready to put the truck in reverse.

"Scott, listen to me! I don't think your family is crazy." I say. He gives me a look. "Okay, maybe the way your dad acted with the bird was crazy but I don't care. I like you family so far. You have really nice sisters, but I'm sure you know what I mean by that." I say and think back to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry 'bout my sister thinkin' we're gonna get hitched." He says still slightly embarassed.

"Scott, it was cute and she's 7. It's fine." I say defending Elizabeth.

It was quiet and then Scott hit his hand on the steering wheel. "So ya ready to meet my sister and brother?" He asks me. I smile and nod at him. Finally, I'll be able to meet the famous Collin Foley.

With that thought in my mind, Scott pulls out of the dirt driveway leading from his house to the road.

**So, what do you think? This is basically part one of the visit. Also, I based Scott's father off my great grandfather who was a farmer that had a crazy grudge against starlings for reasons I will never understand. But, still God rest his soul. Please, leave a review so I know what your opinions on my story are. Thank you very much. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much! You are all seriously the best. This chapter revolves around the back story for Scott's brother and his wife. Well, here's part 2 without further delay. (:**

**(Courtney's POV)**

"Scott, I don't know why you said all that stuff about your family being out of control. You made your life sound like it was in the outer circle of Dante's Inferno." I point out thinking Scott was maybe over exaggerating.

Scott's family really did not seem as bad as I was picturing them. When Scott was talking about his loud crowded house and having frequent encounters with… rodents in his kitchen. I was starting to question the information Scott relayed to me.

Scott let out a short laugh. "Their acting so good cuz of you. My Pappy and Ma probably made sure everyone acts all nice cuz they want ya to not think our family is trash." Scott explains while driving. "But I don't. I really like your family Scott." I say honestly.

He looks at me and then hesitantly smiles. I smile back and slowly turn my attention back to the windshield view. I see an outline of a town coming into view. Then I saw a sign on my side of the road.

I quickly read the sign: _Welcome to __Sheppardton. Population: 1,926_

We pulled into the town and it was… old fashion and rustic but it had character.

Scott parallel parked into a spot on the street and I was about to get out. "No. Babe, I got this." He says and throws his door open then slams it shut. He walked over to my side and helped me out. I really like this chivalry he's been showing me since we got out of the Playa.

It's really endearing to have a guy so dedicated to helping me.

Scott locks the truck and then walks briskly back to me and holds my hand and we started talking but then I noticed we were drawing a lot of attention. Everyone stared at us as we walked by but I realized that they were really looking me.

I lean over to Scott and whisper, "Why is everyone staring?" It was starting to freak me out. "People just ain't used to visitors is all. Don't babe, yur fine." He reassures and then we get to this curb and run across the street. I was looking at all the small shops that were really starting to grow on me.

Then we stop at this small mechanic garage and I look up at the sign: _Foley Automobile Refurbishment. _This must be his brother's business. I remember Scott told me his brother was a mechanic and owned his own garage. Which I found very impressive considering his brother is only 19.

"Ready tah meet my brother?" Scott asks. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and nod at him. He smirks at me.

We walk in and I see this man looking under the hood of this old truck. I assume he is Collin. But, I couldn't get a good view of him. I've heard so many stories about Collin and I'm really curious to see what he looks like. He looked about Scott's height and had the same body type that Scott had. He was also wearing dark blue coveralls. Then, he glanced back and then turned to face us with a grin his face.

"Son of a bitch." He says and continues grinning as he walked toward us. Now I had a better view and every story I heard about Collin seemed completely understandable at this point.

Collin had dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Scott. Aside from oil and grease markings and smudges on his face. He had flawless fair skin and I will even admit he looked… very charming. I could definitely understand why he used to be a 'ladies man'. But, I also saw the family resemblance between him and Scott.

Scott let go of me and walked toward Collin. "Hey Col, nice tah see ya man." Scott says and he and Collin actually hug. They let go and I approach them a little more. "Holy shit. Can't believe yur home." Collin says then looked at me and smiled. I couldn't fight smiling back.

There was something about him that was _extremely_ likable.

"Scott, aren't ya gonna acquaint me with yur girl." He asks Scott then looks back at me. I felt kind of antsy. I think his brother just has a flirting personality and charms people without even knowing or trying.

Scott puts his arm around my waist and says, "Courtney, this is Collin. Collin, Courtney."

"Collin, it's nice to finally meet you. Scott's told me a lot about you." I say and hold out my hand. I expected the greeting I've already received twice today but then I was slightly surprised. Collin grabbed my hand very lightly yet firm and then I felt myself blush when he pressed my hand to his lips. "Nice meetin' ya too, Courtney." He says and winks at me.

"A'right Col, that's enough." Scott says pushing Collin away. Collin laughed slightly amused. "Don't worry Scotty boy, I ain't gonna steal yur girl. I already got one." Collin says glancing at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "Col, c'mon man." Scott says jokingly shoving his brother and they both laugh. Collin pulls him into a head lock. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at their behavior.

"Unca Scah!" I heard a child's voice yell.

I saw a toddler with slightly wavy and short light blonde hair, steel blue eyes, and pale skin run into the room wobbling from probably only recently getting the hang of walking and running on his own. I assumed he was Collin's son. He was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

However, he fell to the ground causing both Scott and Collin to mumble, "Oh shit," under their breaths. Scott and Collin rushed over. "There we go Dusty. You okay?" Collin asks picking him up.

Dustin was surprisingly not crying but he was reaching for Scott. Collin smirked and shook his head. "Looks like ya missed Uncle Scott, huh kiddo." Collin says and hands Dustin over to Scott. Scott was grinning like I've never seen and started talking to him. "Hey buddy, did ya miss me?" He asks. Dustin responded by hugging Scott around his neck. Scott laughed. "Yeah, missed ya too Dusty." Scott says and I couldn't stop smiling.

I love how Scott is so good with kids. Just another endearing quality that I take into value from him.

"Col, have ya seen… Oh my god." This woman says standing by this stair case. "Hey Sav." Scott says smiling at her. So this is Savannah, Collin's wife.

She was really, really pretty. She had extremely fair skin, wavy light blonde hair and light blue eyes. It was easy to infer for anyone that Dustin gained most of his traits from his mother. She was also around my height and she looked slim yet surprisingly… athletic. But I guess it should not be surprising after what Scott told me about her. She looked like a typical cheerleading captain type.

"Scott, oh my god." She says again and hugs him. "Missed ya too Sav." Scott said and glanced over at me with a smirk. "So that's where ya went. You found Uncle Scott." She said talking to Dustin and Dustin just laughed which only added to him being completely adorable.

Savannah glanced in my direction realizing I was there. "So, you're Courtney." She says and walks closer to me. "Yes I am. I've heard a lot about you from Scott. So, it's very nice to finally meet you, Savannah." I say and extend my hand toward her. "C'mon, no need to be so formal. Also, call me Sav. Only my Pa calls me Savannah." She says and then caught me by surprise when she hugged me. I knew she was only being friendly so I returned the gesture.

After talking for a little while Savannah took Dustin from Scott only for Dustin to resist being separated from him. "It's a'right buddy. I'll see ya later." Scott says. Then

Collin grabbed his shoulder and said, "Hey while yur here; wanna help me a little bit." Collin was nodding his head toward the truck he was working on when we walked in. "Sure, wanna stay and watch babe?" Scott asks smirking because he already knew the answer. "As tempting as it sounds… not really no." I say.

The last thing I want to do is sit and do absolutely nothing.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what you mean. Come upstairs and we can hang out for a while. But, I need to put Dustin down to bed first." She says. "Sounds perfectly fine by me." I say and smile.

Collin walked over and kissed Savannah tenderly on the lips then looked at Dustin who was looking kind of drowsy. "Night buddy." He says putting his hand on his son's head lightly. It was a really sweet picture but my thought process was interrupted.

"Be nice tah Sav. She's cool." Scott says smirking at me as he whispered into my ear. I roll my eyes and push him slightly. "Scott, I know how to be polite. Everything will be fine, I'm absolutely sure. Just have fun with your brother." I say and glance at Collin who looked like he was flirting with Savannah. "I'll try. Col's probably gonna rip my brain apart for info on ya. But, it's cool. I don't mind braggin'. See ya in a bit." Scott says then leaned and kissed me lightly but it lingered on.

He pulled away and smirked and winked at me. I simply smirk back as I follow Savannah up this staircase.

We get to this apartment looking area that was located above the garage. So, this is where they live. It's actually pretty nice up here.

"I'll be back in a sec." Savannah says and walks into this room. Then reappears without Dustin when she returns. She glances back and smiles at the door. "Cute ain't he?" She says smiling and referring to Dustin. "He's completely adorable." I say in agreement.

"Well, thanks. I'm so happy to have you here Courtney." She says looking elated. "Why?" I inquire. It's really no big deal to me. "May be a shocker, but I don't really have too many… friends." She says looking at the floor then sat down on this sofa in this sitting area. I follow her and sit next to her. "Really?" I say in slight disbelief.

I didn't really get it. Savannah seemed likeable enough so I thought it was weird that she literally has almost no friends.

"I used to… back in high school. I used to rule that whole place. My life used tah be perfect then…" She stopped and looked at the ground again looking a little dismal.

"Are you okay?" I asked in slight concern. "Oh, yeah. It's just… kind of a touchy thing for me. I've never fully told anyone. Not even Collin knows the full detail." She explains to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. I was partially being investigative and partially being friendly. This will probably give me great incite on something about her.

"I do but are ya sure? I don't wanna bore the crap out of ya." She says. "I don't mind." I say and shrug and smile at her.

She lets out a breath and starts, "Okay, it all started when my mom left. It was right before my 17th birthday. I got home one day to a not on my bed that told me basically that she had to leave because her and my Pa didn't see eye to eye on stuff. But, I knew the real reason. She left because well, my dad, well, not a _nice_ guy. He and my mom would argue all the time and Sarah and me just kept quiet. No use complainin' about it. Anyway, things… changed. I didn't really have anyone at the time 'sides Sarah. But even Sarah changed. She started… well she got around _a lot_ with the guys. I didn't know what to do. I just stayed in mah room a lot. Col kept askin' me if I was okay and said he wanted to help. But, I broke up with him again… cuz I was gettin' jealous and pissed off at girls hittin' on him _all the time!_ He never flirted back but I just used that as an excuse to break it off and be alone. I was bein' stupid."

She stopped but started up again and I was listening intently. I also felt sort of sorry for her. If my mom just walked out like that… I couldn't even imagine.

"Things got better when school started. I dated the quarterback of the football team to please my Pa. We got on homecomin' ballots for King and Queen and we got crowned at the dance. My life felt like it was gettin' better but then… that asshole." She said spitting hatred with that last part.

"What happened?" I ask antsy because she stopped at a pivotal point in her story. "Here, I'll tell ya exactly what happened that night." She says.

_**(2 years ago at SMHS homecoming)**_

_Savannah ran right out of the school and into the parking lot. _

_Make up was running down her face along with her tears. She couldn't believe what actually happened. She just caught her boyfriend Mark feeling up and making out with this other girl from her squad and then dumped her on the spot. And right after their dance as homecoming King and Queen. _

_Savannah was trying to hold back a flood of tears and instead acting out of anger by impulse. She ripped the crown off her head and threw it behind her. She couldn't care less about that stupid piece of plastic anymore after being publicly humiliated. _

_She got into her car that her dad just bought for her. She would've been worried about Sarah but, she had a date so she didn't have to worry. _

_She forced herself to stay focused on the road cursing Mark's name to herself and probably looked like she was having a conniption to everyone she passed. _

_She finally got back home and sprinted upstairs to her room then collapsed on her bed. Her father was gone for the weekend on a fishing trip so she had all the space she could need right now. Savannah just broke down. Tears flooded out. She never cried this much ever but what just happened was the cause of her breaking point. She felt totally useless as she lay face down on her bed and cried. _

_Then, she heard knocking. 'Sarah', she thought. "Sarah, go away." She mumbled not in the mood what so ever. _

_"Sav, it's me." 'Collin?' she thought. "Go away." She said half heartedly. "C'mon Sav, I got somethin' for ya. Just open the door." He said stubborn. She knew he wasn't going to leave. She got up and cracked open her door. "What? And how did ya get in?" She said and stifled back more tears. "Door was wide open and ya dropped this." He said and he was holding the crown she threw in the parking lot. _

_She looked at him in disbelief. _

_She all of the sudden felt even more horrible. But, tried not to give into it. Why did he have to do this? Why does he even care? She had dumped and came crawling back to him so many times. It was a vicious cycle that she kept repeating. She was surprised he just didn't hate her. "Thanks." She says and looks at the ground. _

_She held it for several moments before chucking it across her room in anger and frustration. It hit a wall and cracked in half. Collin looked at her with wide eyes and then looked concerned. _

_"Sav, c'mon. Tell me what's the prol'm." Collin says with genuine concern. "Col, I'm fi…" "No, yur not. I ain't gonna go until ya tell me." He said stubborn again. Savannah looked at him trying to make up her mind and she eventually nodded at him. _

_Collin walked in and she noticed he was dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt with a tie. It wasn't much but he looked really, really good to her right now. Even more that usual. They both sat on her bed in silence for a little bit._

_"__Mark, that…" She starts slowly getting angry again but Collin stopped her. "Sav, I know about that douche. That ain't what I was talkin' 'bout. What's really wrong with ya?" He said and held her hand gently yet firm. She was shocked, confused, and flustered at this moment. This was Collin's side that he didn't usually show. It seemed like he only stopped acting like a player when he was with her. _

_"Col, why are ya doin'this?" She asks. "What do ya mean Sav?" He asks confused. "This! I've tossed you aside and crawled back to you like a hundred times and you do this. You care and try 'n help me. You could have anyone else that would die for you and you still like me. You should hate me. Why?!" She demanded. _

_Collin looked a little nervous and this made Savannah really confused. Collin was never nervous about anything. He took a deep breath. "Sav, I'd never hate ya and I don't give a damn 'bout other girls. Yur my girl." He said and looked right into her eyes. _

_She felt her heart pounding against her chest. Savannah felt her heart race even more when he leaned in and kissed her. It started off slow but quickly picked up as Collin pulled her into his lap. Savannah reached to unbutton his shirt and take off his tie. _

_Once his shirt and tie found their way to the floor, Collin lay down and took her with him but quickly hovered over her to take control. _

_His lips traveled down her body making her blood feel like it was boiling. She was panting. "C-Col." She managed. He let out an 'uh-huh' in reply between kisses and was starting to take off her dress. "Never let me break up with ya again. Ever." She said. She shuddered as his hands traveled around her body. "Never 'gain." He said as he continued almost unfazed. _

_She kept shuddering and letting out straggled breaths as he kissed her. "C-Collin." She managed to get out. He stopped abruptly and looked up at her. That was the first time she's called him Collin in years. "Yeah babe." He said looking at her intently. _

_"I-I love you." She said and bit her lip. She thought that was it. She killed the moment. But, she needed to say it. She did love him. He was the only guy who ever treated her like she always wanted to be. He crawled back up so they were face to face. He caressed her cheek and said, " I love ya too Sav." She felt a weight lift off of her. They picked up where they left off and that was that. _

_She never wanted break up with him ever again._

_**(Present day)**_

I was wide eyed and shocked.

She literally just vented this whole story to me. It was… wow. I can't even find any words to describe it. I glanced at Savannah who looked almost relieved that she got that out. It was quiet and all I could think about was how much we actually had in common.

She knew the betrayal I felt when I was cheated on.

"Well… I know how you felt. I was cheated on and put through torment with it for a whole year. Then, I met Scott…" I say not really knowing what else I could possibly tell her. "That's why I trust ya with it. From what I've seen from ya this season, I knew you'd get it. Also, we were both pulled out of it by Foleys." She said and we both gave a short laugh.

She did have a point. I still would have probably been miserable and sulking if Scott didn't do anything to pull me out of it. Even if his methods were… slightly unconventional; they were just I needed. _Exactly_ what I needed.

"Also not to sound snide; what does this have to do with you and having no friends." I say but I thought it still sounded rude. "Oh yeah… well, after that night. Col and I got _closer._ Way more closer than ever. It was absolutely perfect but then… a couple weeks after the first time I slept with him and several other times; things weren't right. I was going crazy cuz I was thinking of that one idea. I drove 3 towns over to get a test to make sure. I couldn't get one in town." She said.

"Why, would someone have seen you?" I ask wondering why she would go to that kind of extreme.

"Uh yeah, my Papa and Gran own the drug store and there was no way in Hell I was goin' in there and askin' my grandparents for a test. My rep would die instantly. So, I got one and used it. Then I saw the plus sign and I thought I was gonna die. But what did I expect? Col and I were bein' stupid and didn't use protection and paid the price. I told Col and I thought he was gonna dump me but he didn't. He told Scott and I told Sarah just so we were able to tell someone. But, then my now bitch sister-in-law found out and blabbed to everyone. All my friends avoided me and started callin' me a slut. Luckily I had Col, Scott, and my sister to back me up. Scott was especially my protector. Anytime Mark or Craig or some other jerk would start callin' me a slut he would stand up to them for me when Col wasn't there. Ya really have a great guy. He acts all tough most of the time but he's got a soft side. Like with Dustin and my son absolutely adores Scott. Scott just has this way with kids that I've never seen. He's a great brother-in-law." She says in complete adoration.

I felt a surge of pride for some reason. It was sort of surprising and very pleasing to hear she holds Scott in such high regard.

Scott and his brother were eventually done with whatever they were working on in the garage and Scott and I left. Savannah, gave me a hug before I left. This time I hugged her back because I wanted to. I consider Savannah one of my friends and a much needed ear of understanding.

Scott and I walk out and he grabbed my hand. "So, you and Sav have fun?" He asks me. "Yeah, she was cool like you said. We have a lot in common." I say thinking back to our conversation. "Well, that's… fucking great." Scott says sounding pissed off. I look in front of us to see what he was angry at.

Well, this could be interesting.

**What is the source of Scott's anger. You'll see in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please keep sending me reviews so I get your input on what you think. Thank you. –Dexter1206**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the much appreciated reviews. It always makes my day when I see them. Here's chapter 3. (:**

**(Courtney's POV)**

I looked at what Scott was glaring at and it was this group of four guys standing outside of this small shop several yards away.

"Who are they?" I ask curious. "My sister's fiancé and his gutless followers." Scott says.

Craig.

"Which one is Craig?" I ask out of curiousity. "The asshole in the letterman sweater." Scott says gritting his teeth. "Didn't he just graduate?" I ask wondering why he would still be wearing it. "Yup, but guess he's still gonna put on the damn thing and look like a douche." Scott says with his voice seething anger.

I could understand though after what Savannah told me.

Craig did not sound like a nice guy. Craig did look like _a slime ball _as Scott put it. He had short dark brown hair with way too much hair gel in it if you asked me. He had pale skin, brown eyes, and this arrogant grin on his face that immediately reminded me of Duncan and made me feel repulsed instantly.

"Well, I could understand why he's with Anna." I say now not so surprised and cross my arms. "I hate him. He rips on me all the time and I hate it." Scott says narrowing his eyes at Craig. I started thinking and I got an idea in my head.

"Scott, go and talk to him?" I say with a slight smile. "Um, why?" He asks and raises an eyebrow at me. "Just do it. Just go up on your own and I'll get there when I need to be." I say. "What are you talkin' about?" Scott asks confused.

"Just do it. I have a plan." I assure.

**(Scott's POV)**

I have no idea what she's thinkin'.

But hey, why not? On the oth'r hand, I don't wanna talk to Craig. He's right behind my sister on my shit list and after all those God damn times he called Sav a slut and picked on me after all those freakin' years; I still gotta score tah settle with him.

I started walkin' and then Craig saw me. He had that shit eatin' smile on his face that made me wanna punch all his stupid teeth out.

"Hey looky here boys. It's my soon tah be brother-in-law." He said and grinned at me. "Hey Craig." I say annoyed. "Guessin' Anna told ya 'bout us gettin' hitched?" He asks wantin' to annoy me. "Hey, good fur you. Yur doin' me and my folks a big God damn favor for takin' her away. Go crazy." I puttin' my hands up.

"Speakin' ah girls. What happened tah you and that bombshell you 'ere hookin' up with on TV?" He asks snidely. "What's it to ya?" I retort. "Well, ya see Scott. I'm thinkin' all that ain't real. I bet it was staged. She was probably bribed just tah do that with…" "Scott, there you are." I look behind me at Courtney who gave me a wink as she walked toward me.

How did she… oh, she's good.

"Hey babe." I say and wink at her, getting' what her plan was all about.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissin' me. I kissed her back with no second thought. Hey, this may be somewhat actin' right now but I ain't gonna turn down a chance tah kiss 'er. If I did, I'd ask Col to find a tire iron and beat me upside the head with it 'til I came tah my senses.

We stopped and I looked at Craig and felt like burstin' out laughin'. He looked confused and just ate his own words. Take that ya rich prick.

"Oh, hi. I'm Courtney. Are you guys friends with Scott?" She asks trying to play the clueless card. I smirked at her. She really is good. "Well, this is my sister's fiancé; Craig." I say. I felt like laughin' at 'em. His jaw was almost touchin' the ground!

"Buh… Whah… How?" He says und'r his breath. "Well, as nice as it was meeting you guys, Scott and I should keep going. Excuse us." She says and holds my hand. We start walkin' away and I look behind me and decide to do what I've always wanted to do in front of his face for years.

I held up my left arm and flipped him off. He looked at me with his eyes almost fallin' out. I smirked at him.

"Your amazin'." I whisper to Courtney. She smiles confidently and says, "I try to be." I smirk back at her.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I knew that would work.

Besides, I know Scott gets his kicks from showing me off. Which is… very flattering. I take it as a real complement.

We were walking around when I remembered. "Scott, where's your sister." I say referring to his sister Cara. His favorite sister referring back to his words. "Don't know but I'm still wonderin' what Pappy meant by friends." He said. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Cara, doesn't really have a lotta actual friends. She usually just hangs out with me." He explains.

We kept walking and then I asked, "What does she look like?" "Red hair that goes tah her should, blue eyes, freckles…" "Old jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt." I finish. "Yeah, how'd ya know?" He asks curious. "Is that Cara?" I say glancing at this girl who fit the description and looked around 13 or 14 years old.

She was across the street sitting on this makeshift bench in front of this small shop.

"Yeah, that's Cara a'right." Scott confirms. She definitely looked like Scott's sister. That's why she was so easy for me to pick out. "What's she doin'?" Scott asks himself confused. Then she looked in the window and got a shy smile on her face. Scott's face continued to contort in confusion.

Then this boy who looked around her age with blonde hair walked out. He was holding two bottles of soda in his hands. He smiled at Cara and sat next to her and handed her a bottle of soda. She smiled at him and looked like she was thanking him. He held her hand and he said something that made her laugh and he smiled. But, it looked completely innocent and kind of cute to be perfectly honest.

"Friends? More like boyfriend." Scott said slightly unpleased. I know he was just acting as a protective older brother.

"Scott, come on. It's cute." I say defending Cara. "Cute my ass. This townie yahoo thinks he can just move in on mah sister he's got 'nother thing comin'." He says then Scott walks briskly across the street. I roll my eyes and follow him. Great, I'm going to watch Scott harass some poor kid.

But if I had a brother; I guess I would want him to be slightly protective of me too.

"Hey Cara." Scott says then she practically spits out her soda she was drinking. I could tell she wanted to keep this a secret and especially did not want Scott to find out. "S-Scott. Hi, yur home!" She says and hugs him to distract him. "Yeah, happy tah see ya. Mind explainin' this thing?" He asks but goes right up to the boy who looked beyond freaked out.

"Think yur slick movin' in on mah sister, huh prince charmin'?" Scott asks slightly threatening. "Nu-no." The boy stutters and his blue eyes looked full of fear.

"Jesus Scott, leave Quinn alone." Cara says. "Scott seriously, will you stop it. Can you not beat him up while I'm here and I don't think Cara would appreciate it either." I say and smile in Cara's direction. Hey, she's Scott's favorite and it would not hurt to have her on my side. She smiled back at me. Scott took a deep breath and said, "Fine, but we gotta get home. Pappy said we gotta be back by supper." Scott says.

Cara sighs a little annoyed. "Okay, bye Quinn. See ya at church tomorrow." She says and hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "A-a'right." He says blushing a little with nervous smile that made me smile. It was just really cute and slightly awkward and reminded me of when I was in junior high.

Scott stalks off toward the truck and Cara and I follow him.

"Thanks fur havin' my back." I hear Cara say and look at her. "No problem, I get it." I say in understanding. "Yur pretty cool. I seriously owe ya one." She says beyond thankful. I just smile at her again. We get into the truck and Cara sits in on this small bench seat behind Scott and I's chairs.

I get in and I felt Scott hold my hand as he drove us out of town. He smirked at me. I knew he wasn't going to stay mad for long.

"Ya aren't gonna tell Pappy and Ma are ya?" Cara asks slightly scared. "No, I ain't gonna tell no one. Just keep that kid a secret from Pappy and Ma 'til ya get to high school, if it lasts that long, and you'll be home free." Scott says laying out his terms. "Okay, thanks Scott." She says.

I realized I forgot to give her a proper introduction. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Courtney Hale." I say looking behind me and holding out my had to her. She smiles at me and shakes my hand then says, "Caroline Foley, call me Cara."

"Cara it is." I say smiling at her.

* * *

We got back to the house and there was another truck parked in the driveway.

"Maggie's 'ere." Cara says excited and hops out of the truck right when Scott puts the truck in park. Scott helps me out and we walk toward the house. "Ready tah meet mah oldest sister?" Scott asks. "Might as well." I say with a smile. Scott lets out a laugh and we walk inside.

Right when we get in the door I hear, "Uncle Scott!" Immediately this girl who looks about four and this boy maybe a little older than Dustin latches themselves on Scott's legs.

"Hey Tracey. Hey Luke." Scott says and picks up the boy. Scott seriously never fails to surprise me.

"Kids, free up yur Uncle so I can say hi." I look and see this woman around 23 with long red hair and green eyes. She had freckles and fair skin just like most of Scott's family, aside from Collin and Scott's mother.

"Mags." Scott says and smiles at her. "Well, if it isn't my famous kid brother." She says and hugs him.

"Darey! Scott's here!" She yells. I guess Darey is the pet name Maggie gave her husband Daryl. "I'm comin' Mags." This deep voice says.

Then this man walked in from the kitchen and he was… very well built. He was very tall, broad shouldered, and strong. He had black hair, olive skin, light brown eyes, and looked like someone from a western movie. He was even wearing a cowboy hat for God's sake! All he was missing was saying a stereotypical cowboy phrase as he walked in like, 'Howdy partner,' or something?!

"Scott, nice tah see ya." Daryl says shaking Scott's hand. "Hey Daryl, nice tah see ya." Scott replies.

He looks at me and smiles, "And you must be Scott's gal, Courtney right?" He asks. "I am and you must be Daryl. It's very nice to meet you." I say and he greets me in the traditional way like Cletus and Mr. Foley did earlier.

Then his sister walks in front of me with a friendly smile on her face. "Hi Courtney, I'm Margret; Scott's sister; but, ya'll can call me Maggie." She says friendly and hugs me. I return the gesture and say, "It's nice meeting you too Maggie."

* * *

We finished dinner and everyone was bombarding Scott with questions.

I was getting thirsty so Scott told me to get a cup and get water from the pump outside the back door. I found a small metal cup and walked outside and filled it up then I heard, "Well, well. Look who's here."

Anna.

I realized that as today went on; I really do not like Anna. I've barely spoken to her all day and I still managed to get negatives about her from everyone. "Do have something you need to say?" I ask wanting to get her point.

"'fore I was so rudely intruded on earlier; I wanted know what a girl like you is doing with mah baby brother? It just seems weird." She said with snide criticism seething through her voice. Is she seriously trying to get on my bad side right now? "Because, I like Scott. What more do you need to know?" I ask and try to get past her but she blocks my way to get inside.

She got a snide grin on her face and said, "Ya know what? Now that I think 'bout this. It's not surprisin'. Though it's kinda sad if my brother is the best ya can do. I thought a preppy girl like you would go after rich guys?" She says snidely. "Pardon?" I say getting to a limit with her.

"You heard me. But, I see. You get your kicks from datin' scum, don't ya? I mean 'fore mah brother ya dated that gutter punk who's locked up right now. Now ya got mah brother who's barely got a dollar to his name." She points out trying to wear me down.

She thinks she can do this to me? Oh this girl has no idea who she is dealing with.

"Maybe I don't date men for their money. You think you're all up on your high horse criticizing me when you're engaged to a guy that can't grow up and hang up his Letterman sweater. Oh yeah, that gives you every right to judge." I retort and cross my arms.

She looked shocked and I smirked triumphantly at her. She got an angry look on her face but, looked michevious as she walked towards me.

"Ya think tur so clever brinin' Craig into this? I miss judged ya Courtney. Maybe ya aren't as stupid as Sav." She says with a sly grin. I had to fight back from snapping. "Look, what do you want from me?" I ask wanting her to answer.

"Look Courtney, I'm only sayin' I think I respect ya more than mah sister-in-law. I mean c'mon? Any girl that just throws themselves at Col is a total dumb whore." She said with a snide laugh then smirked.

"Now listen up you lying scheming bitch. You have no idea who you are talking to right now." I snapped and I was starting to get in her face. I had it with her. It was my turn. "I have a 5.0 GPA and I have money, resources, and early admission into law school. This means I can hand you and ruin you in ways you can't even imagine. So if you still feel like talking then do it. Threaten me and I will not hesitate to do what I have plans for right now." I say.

Anna looked shocked then upset beyond belief. "Hey Anna, I got somethin' tah add tah that." I look at see Cara in the doorway. "If ya say anythin' else tah Courtney; I'll bust ya tah Pappy and make your life a livin' Hell for the next 3 months yur here." Cara threatens with a smirk then smirks at me.

I half smile at her. I guess this her repaying her _debt_ to me from earlier.

"You little…" Anna says then looks inside. She glares at Cara who was still smiling at her victorious. "Fine you little crap. But, ya better keep yur mouth shut." Anna threatens. Cara does a gesture that suggests her lips are sealed.

Anna walked away and Cara smiled at me. "I like ya Courtney. You got guts. I haven't seen someone threaten Anna like that since Scott ;fore he left fur the show." She says walks up to me holding out her hand. I smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks. Nice interjected threat by the way." I compliment.

We both walk back inside and I sit next to Scott again.

He seemed to into his conversation with his brother-in-law to notice my somewhat lengthy absence.

* * *

Once Scott's sister and her family left, Scott and I sat back down in the den with Scott's parents.

"Okay, time to hit the hay." His father says looking at the clock. It was only 9:00. But we are on a farm so this is probably staying up late for them. His mother left and briskly walked into the kitchen.

"So… where am I sleeping?" I ask. "Scott's room." His father says simply. "Wait, with Scott in his room?" I ask in disbelief and shock. "Well, sorta." His father says with a wink.

"Scott c'mon. Get up. Ya know our rules." His mother says. She was holding a small box and a large burlap sack. Okay, I'm really confused right now. "Ma, no! Can't I sleep on the couch and let Courtney have my bed? Anythin' but that damn thing." Scott says wanting nothing to do with what she was talking about.

"Scott Kieran Foley, I'd rather not take any chances. I'm 41 with 4 grand kids and one uh those was conceived outta wed lock. I ain't gonna have another from the same mistake me and yur Pa made. Now get yur butt up the ladder." His mom says firm. "Ugh fine." Scott says annoyed and walks up this ladder that looks like it leads to an attic.

I'm probably more confused now than I have ever been in my entire life. This is going to be an interesting night to say the least.

**What do Scott's parents' have planned? Find out in chapter 4. Thanks for reading and have a very Merry Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoyed your holiday. This chapter is over 4,000 words so I hope you guys like this one. Here is chapter 4. **

**(Courtney's POV)**

I watched Scott disappear up the ladder and his mom followed him.

I was still confused.

"Don't worry darlin'. This is just a… provision mostly fur Scott." Mr. Foley says. "Um, what exactly is it sir?" I ask wanting know what exactly was happening. "Mah wife and I like usin' an old method. It's sumthing that folks used tah use to keep their kids from gettin' friendly. It's a good way tah prevent foolin' 'round in my view. It's like mah Pappy used tah tell me, '_If it ain't broke, don't fix it'._" He says and smiles.

"Courtney, ya'll can come up if ya want. I'm almost done." Scott's mother says and disappears back up the ladder.

"Go 'head darlin'. Good night." Mr. Foley says nodding at me. "Good night sir." I reply back politely.

Okay, I have no idea what I am in for right now. Obviously, it's just an… abstinence method but what exactly it is I have no clue. I begin to climb up the ladder and it was an attic but it looked pretty nice but a little bare. There were 2 beds that were the only furniture I could see. One bed was empty all the way to the right.

Oh, this must be Scott and Collin's room when he used to live here.

"Ow, Ma. Watch it." Scott says annoyed and irritable. He was lying on his bed in the burlap sack. His mom was using what I now can see is a sewing box to sew the top edging of the burlap so Scott was only visibe from the neck up."Well, stop fidgetin' and I won't prick ya." His mom points out.

"Now hold still. Almost…. There! See yur done." His mom says proud of her work. "Yay." Scott says monotone and rolled his eyes. His mom shut her sewing box and smiled at me.

Then looked back at Scott and says, "Okay, mah works done 'ere. You two are free tah do whatever ya want now." "Ma, a'right you can go now." Scott says slightly embarrassed and wanting her to leave. "Try 'n get a good night's sleep." She says as she passes me with a knowing smile. "Ma." Scott says embarrassed/ irritated.

I even felt slightly antsy when she said it.

She closed the hatch that leads up to the attic. "Hey babe, put the block over it. Or mah sisters will bug the crap outta us." Scott says nodding to a cinderblock next to the hatch. I quickly nudge it over to keep the door shut.

"So… what's this all about exactly?" I ask motioning to him being confined to a burlap sack. "'round here, this is called a bundlin' bag. This way folks can let their kids sleep in the same room without gettin' too _close_." Scott explains looking very unpleased by his situation.

"This doesn't seem so bad." I say thinking that its nice that we are somewhat trusted to be here alone. Not even my parents would probably go for this. Which is why I will probably not tell them. Maybe my mom. She's more understanding.

"Maybe not for you. Yur not the one in this torchure device. I'm trapped in this itchy piece of crap in nuthin' but my boxers." Scott complains. "Oh c'mon. It's not going to be all bad." I say and smile slightly at him.

That seemed to make him change his tune a little bit. I saw my suitcase by Scott's bed and opened it. I wanted to be a little more comfortable so I grabbed my pajamas.

But, I forgot for a split second that Scott was watching me. He was smirking at me slyly and rose an eyebrow.

"Um, no. I want a little privacy and this is not a free show." I say firm wanting him to close his eyes and not watch me change. I mean, I know him looking at me is kind of a nice compliment but, I'm not comfortable with that yet. "Oh, c'mon. S'not like I could do anythin' 'bout it." Scott says slightly sly yet defensive.

I look at the floor and see Scott's undershirt balled up. I look at it then smirk at him. I grabbed the shirt and walked over to him. I wrapped it around his head in a makeshift blind fold. "Aw, c'mon Courtney. This ain't fair." He half whines. I smiled to myself.

"It seems fair to me. I'll take it off in a minute. Just relax." I reply and start to change. I kept glancing at him to make sure he wasn't trying to watch me but, I tried to change as fast as possible just to be cautious. I walk back over and smirk as I remove his undershirt and say, "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

Scott's eyes went wide when he saw me. I blushed almost simultaneously.

**(Scott's POV)**

If had use of my arms right now, I'd be crossin' myself like crazy.

This is way better than that time I saw her in her swimsuit. I couldn't help but h've my eyes glued tah her.

She looked way better than anythin' I pictured in mah head. Everythin' 'bout her is perfect and sexy and God, she's makin' me go crazy and nuthin's even happenin' yet!

I'm tryin' to… _readjust _myself so it's not obvious how much she's makin' me want 'er. I looked up at her and she looked… embarrassed. "What's wrong babe?" I ask. "Oh, uh nothing. I'm just trying to get used to _this_." She says and looks away from me a little.

How can she be nervous? She looks so sexy right now and I have 'er all tah myself.

Uh, this is gonna suck that I can't touch her.

**(Courtney's POV)**

Courtney, pull yourself together! He's seen you in a swim suit and you've seen him in nothing but a towel before. It's no big deal.

I need to gain control. This is my opportunity to have control over the situation and I'm ruining it right now. I manage to smirk at him and walk closer. I let out a deep breath and got to the edge of his bed.

His eyes were still glued to me. But, I saw him gulp a little and he looked more nervous than I did. That helped me gain a little more confidence. I smirked at him.

Okay, just go for it. You're the one in control right now.

I hesitated a little but, I quickly make my way on his bed and straddle myself over him. My heart was beating rapidly and my face was burning.

What is wrong with me?

I made out with Scott in front of people on national TV why is this so difficult all of the sudden. Probably now because there is no one watching anymore. It's just me and Scott _alone_ in his bed. That thought alone made my face heat up a little bit more.

I looked at Scott and his face was _red. _

You're in control. You've kissed him before; just go for it.

I put one of my hands on his chest and his heart was literally pounding.

Screw it.

I just press my lips to his and I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. Scott and I really haven't made out since Dean butted in on us that last time in Scott's room at the playa. So, it's been a couple days and a couple days too long in my opinion.

I put both of my hands on the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

I haven't had this much of a rush with him for weeks. Not since that first real make out session we had on the island.

I was trying to make sure I was breathing so I didn't have to stop. I always have a rush when I'm with Scott but, this one is really intense. Scott was trying to shift himself to get closer to me.

I smiled slightly into the kiss.

Both of our lips were acting as if they were deprived as they moved with the other's. His tongue moved past my lips and I still could not get over how good this felt. Scott is the only guy who's made me feel like this and I know for a definite fact Scott feels the same with me.

As we were kissing I just let my hips lower a little only to feel something… _prod_ me.

My eyes widened and I broke the kiss in the process as I gasped a little. Scott groaned and was staring at me with wide eyes almost simultaneously. I'm not that moronic or naïve. I knew exactly what happened.

I bit my lip as I looked away from him a little.

**(Scott's POV)**

Whoa, that was… _hot_.

That felt kinda _awesome_ for that one second.

What can I say? I may have made out with my fair share ah girls but no girl's turned me on as much as Courtney. No explanations needed fur that one. She's a perfect 10.

"Um, sorry." She says embarrassed still not lookin' at me. "Babe, what are ya sorry for?" I ask really confused. "I didn't mean to um… you know what I mean." She says still apologizin' to me. "Babe, it's a'right. It's no big deal." I say.

I don't know why she's freakin' out 'bout this. If anythin' I should. That's the closest I've ever gotten with a girl. And it was Courtney!

"Look Scott, this may be news to you but I haven't really done this before either." She admits blushin' at me and bitin' her lip. I was shocked.

As close as Courtney 'n I've been, we've never really talked 'bout this stuff. I told her I've never really done nuthin' with a girl 'sides makin' out but, she's never really told me 'bout _her. _

"So… wait… your a." "Yes. I'm a virgin, okay?" She says with a little attitude. I knew she was still freaked out by what just happened so, I let her bein' snippy with me slide.

Hearin' she's a virgin was kinda bittersweet fur me. On one hand, I could be the first guy who get's tah be with her like that. On the other hand, I kinda wish one of us knew what the hell we're doin' with stuff like that. I mean, Col gave me some minor pointers just in case but, that's all I got.

"Courtney it's okay. Ya know I'm one too." I point out tryin' to make her feel better. "Yeah I remember." She says and keeps lookin' away from me. But, then I remembered somethin'. "Wait, babe. What did ya mean by _really_?" I ask raisin' an eyebrow at her.

She was blushin' even more and her eyebrows were knit together. She was gettin' flustered and short with me.

"Courtney." I demand slightly. "Babe c'mon. I told ya 'bout me. Now just tell me 'bout you. What's goin' on?" I ask her. I just want her tah be square with me and not dance 'round this crap. I wanna know. She kept lookin' at me then the floor. She looked at me again and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it involves… _him_." She says pissed off.

I clenched my fists. Shoulda known that womanizin' punk had somethin' tah do with this. Okay, I was the one who wanted tah know. "Courtney, just tell me." I say and nod at her. She waits then nods back.

"Okay… it was right after season 1. I was with _him _and my mom invited him over to our house because she didn't want to judge him without knowing him. My dad, of course, hated him. Which at the time was what I wanted. Anyway, it was night and my parents made him sleep in the basement and we went to bed. I got to my room and fell asleep and…"

**_(Courtney's POV Flashback)_**

_I felt someone shaking me. _

_"Hey Court, wake up." My eyes opened immediately. "Duncan, what…" "Shhhh…" He said putting his hand over my mouth. "You gotta be quiet." He says. I rip his hand off my mouth. _

_"Duncan, what is wrong with you? What are you doing in here? If my parents see you they'll…" "They won't know I'm here if you shut it." He says annoyed. "Duncan, you need to go back down stairs. If my dad sees you he will kill you." I say not kidding. _

_My dad would probably kill him. _

_"What are you doing in my room? How did you even get out?" I ask wanting him to leave so I didn't get in trouble. He smirked and pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket. "I took care of the lock." He said and winked at me. "Besides, I missed ya down there Princess." He said and leaned in to kiss me. I was in shock. _

_I didn't know what to do. This feels wrong. I'm breaking like several of my parents' rules right now. But, it feels slightly… good. Like when we stole that food from Chef. It was freeing. But, my conscience was still fighting with me. _

_His lips were moving from my mouth to my jaw and planted kisses on my neck as he continued lower. I was trying to get control back. I didn't notice Duncan was on top of me until he pulled away from me and took off his shirt and smirked at me as he threw it on my floor. _

_He quickly reattached his lips to mine. I knew what he wanted to do. I wasn't stupid. _

_He moved to my neck again. "Duncan, ya-you shouldn't…" "Court, just relax." He says and chuckles a little in my ear before continuing his work. "Duncan, I've never done…""It's cool. I know what I'm doing. Just let me, do all, the work." He said between kisses on my neck. _

_I felt like I was losing control of myself. I gripped his shoulders to keep whatever self-control I had left. His right hand trailed down my stomach then moved up but kept moving. He worked his hand under my top. _

_This is wrong… I shouldn't… "Ah…" I let out when he touched my left breast. I could feel him smirk into my neck. Before I could say anything he moved his lips back up to mine and kissed me. _

_I heard my door and then the light went on instantly. _

_"Get off my daughter you cretin!" My father yelled and stalked over to me and Duncan who had me in a very… compromising position. My dad grabbed Duncan by back of his neck and ripped him off me and threw him on the floor. My dad looked beyond pissed off. _

_"C'mon man. I'm sorry." Duncan says. "Shut your mouth you lying snake. I let you in my home. I gave you dinner and a place under my roof for the night and what do you do? You sneak in here and try to seduce my daughter right under my nose! You're lucky I don't…" "You don't what?" Duncan threatens. _

_Ugh, Duncan... He's crazy if he's going to talk to my dad like that. _

_"You're lucky I don't shoot you dead you little…" "Brently, calm down." My mother interjects. I saw a twinge of fear in Duncan's eyes as he looked at my father. _

_"Listen dirtbag. You have 5 minutes to get your shit together and leave my estate before I call the police or shoot your brain matter all over the floor. I haven't decided." My father threatens. "Dad, don't…" "Stay out of this Courtney." My dad says firm still staring down Duncan. Duncan grabs his shirt and runs out of my room. My dad follows him. Probably to time him and make sure he leaves. _

_I was stunned. _

_My mom hands me one of my sweatshirts that I promptly put on._

* * *

_Once Duncan left, my dad looked at me and motioned to our sitting room. I sat down on the couch with my mom. _

_My dad walked in and leaned against the wall. "Courtney Alexandra Hale, if I hear or catch you fornicating and god forbid get pregnant by that cretin. We'll disown you." "Brently, be reasonable." My mom says. _

_"Reasonable? Maria, I've been more than reasonable to that hood all day. I let him in our home. I was civil with him and look what happened." My dad says looking half out of his mind. _

_"I'm only saying that I don't believe we should be harsh to Courtney. This is not fair on her account. I don't think she would allow Duncan to come in her room and go against us and our rules. She's not irresponsible." My mom says defending me. _

_"I just want to make a point Maria." My dad says firm. "Courtney, just know that what I said still stands. You break my terms and trust like that in the future, no more money and no more living under our roof. Do you understand?" He says firm. His green eyes were still smoldering with anger from earlier. _

_I lower my head and say, "Yes dad, I understand." "Good." My father says. _

**_(Scott's POV present)_**

"God, babe. I'm sorry." I say.

Sure my Pappy would yell at us, even swat us but only when we damn well deserved it. But, he'd never threaten tah kick us out flat on our ass. I mean Jesus, Col got his girlfriend pregnant and Anna's a huge fuckin' nightmare and he still furgives 'em.

"No, don't be. If he never said that, I probably would not have learned. Besides, that would have been the worst mistake I could've ever made. Seriously. Besides, I want to make sure I'm with the right guy when I'm completely ready." She says and runs her hand down the side of my face. I look at her and she's smiling at me.

I smirk back at her. I really hope she's hinting to somethin' right now. After that we just went between talkin' and kissin' until we passed out.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I was cuddled up next to Scott with my head in the crook off his neck. I looked out of this small circular window at the peak of the roof and it was still pretty dark outside. I glanced up at Scott and he was out cold. I got a good nap in on the plane and he's been up for a very long time and I didn't want to wake him up.

That was an interesting and slightly embarrassing last couple hours. But, I'm glad I finally told him the truth and that it's all out in the open.

I got up and found a sweatshirt in my suitcase.

Maybe I will be able to sleep if I got something to drink.

I put the sweatshirt on and pushed the cinderblock off the hatch as quietly as I could. I glanced back and smiled at Scott one more time before I started to make my way down the ladder. I got downstairs and I heard heavy footsteps. I jumped a little when I saw a figure step into the hallway but I calmed down when I realized it was Mr. Foley.

"Oh, hey sweetie. Couldn't sleep?" He asks me good naturedly. I nodded. "Don't worry. Sometimes I wander 'round when I can't sleep. Scare the crap outta my wife and daughters though while I walk 'round at the butt crack ah dawn." He says with a short laugh. I smile a little at him.

Mr. Foley is… a little weird but, he's a nice man who doesn't seem afraid to put his two cents in on everything.

"I was gonna get some coffee. Want some? It won't keep ya up. It's just somethin' warm tah help ya fall into a stupor 'gain." He offers. "Sure." I say and he walks into the kitchen and walks out with two cups and hands one to me.

"Fair warnin'. To you it'll prob'ly taste like tar." He cautions.

I take it from him and say, "Thank you." "Yur welcome darlin'. Wanna set with me? Don't usually have comp'ny when I'm up now." He says friendly. I nod at him then look at the clock and see its 2:34 A.M. We sit down and it was quiet.

I take a sip and the coffee was strong. _Really_ strong. I had to fight back a weird look that threatened to cross my face.

"Well, I hope you've been able tah enjoy meetin' us." He says. "I have. It's been nice. Scott loves you all very much and I wanted to meet all of you." I say honestly. "That's nice of ya tah say darlin'." He says with a friendly smile.

"It was nice meetin' ya too. We were gettin' worried Scott wouldn't find a gal. 'Specially after his… chair days." He says slightly somber. "How bad was that? Scott didn't really like talking about it." I inquire interested in what he could tell me.

"It was crap. Watchin' mah boy droolin' and couldn't feed or even piss by 'emself. Luckily the show payed for 'em and Doc Guston gave us a good deal. He's a good man it's just that he produced a prig of a son that's marryin' my unpleasant daughter. Anywho, Scott got better and could walk by the time plantin' time came 'round. He's a good worker ya know." He tells me very proud.

"Does Scott see a future here?" I ask. Scott never told me what he wanted to do for a living. "Well, that's the thing. He don't wanna work on the farm. He wants tah be a big shot businessman." He tells me. I was half surprised and half not.

"Is that something that is possible?" I ask. "One second." He says with a slight smile and walks away. He comes back with piece of paper and hands it to me.

It was Scott's report card from school:

_Algebra II- B-_

_Gym- A+_

_English- B_

_Wood shop__- A+_

_Intro to Business- A+_

_History- A-_

Scott had a 3.899 GPA.

"Scott's the genius of the family. Well, Anna's smart too but she's too smart fur her own good. As ya prob'bly noticed. I don't know where he gets it. Me and mah wife were more straight C kinda people." He admits with a laugh.

I had no idea Scott had a GPA like this. It was better than most of the other morons with 3.5's that are in National Honor Society at my school! Scott's a high honor student and he wants to be in business. I always knew Scott was a very intelligent person but, I had no idea he had the potential to go to college.

"Interesting." I say noting that fact to myself.

We kept talking and then I started to feel drowsy and excused myself to Mr. Foley and thanked him for talking to me. I went back up stairs and made it look like I was never gone and fell back asleep next to Scott.

* * *

We woke up to pounding on the underside of the hatch door.

"Hey love birds! Time tah get ready fur church!" I heard someone, Anna I'm pretty sure, yell. "Yeah, yeah. We're comin' Anna! Hey babe, can ya get Ma tah rip me outta this itchy piece a crap?" He asks me. "You got it." I say and open the hatch and tell Mrs. Foley to get Scott out.

"I'm comin' honey. Also, I hope ya don't mind comin' tah mass with us." She says nicely. "No, I'm glad to go to service with you." I say.

Meanwhile chaos was happening around us amoungst Scott's sisters. It was mostly Anna and Cara arguing and Anna screaming at her and Elizabeth and Hannah are running around screaming. Now everything Scott said makes sense.

"Are ya Catholic, Courtney? If ya don't mind me askin'." She asks me. "I am Catholic actually." I tell her.

I seriously am Catholic but my family just usually only goes to church on Christmas and Easter. My mom grew up Catholic and my dad converted from being Presbyterian to Catholicism when he was engaged to my mom. Scott's mom seemed happy with the fact that I was Catholic. Which is probably good that I got on her good side.

I managed to get dressed and wash up quickly in their only bathroom in their house and we climbed into the truck to go to church.

* * *

Wow, that was… a very nice church service.

I could understand why Scott says he surprisingly likes going to church. It was very calming.

I saw Savannah who gave me her phone number just in case I ever wanted to talk to her. I probably will take her up on that offer. I could always use an ear of understanding while I'm at home during the school year.

Mr. Foley was nice enough to give us a ride to the airport so I could bring Scott to meet my parents. My parents, especially my dad, wanted to meet Scott in the first place.

So… hopefully this goes well.

**Now I'm going to shift over to Courtney's family. Hopefully, Scott will be able to make a good impression on them. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the feedback and here's chapter 5.**

**(Scott's POV)**

Courtney and I just got in a taxi to get to her place.

I'm nervous as Hell right now. I didn't even change outta mah church clothes cuz I wanna make a good impression on her folks. I feel like I'm gonna shit bricks right now.

Courtney grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"Scott, just relax." She says. "Yeah, I'm 'bout to meet yur parents who are way 'bove me and will probably pelt me with questions. Oh yeah, I've got nuthin' to worry 'bout." I say back sarcastically. "Come on Scott. My parents, both of them in fact, wanted to meet you. So they probably see some value in you at the very least. It'll be fine." She says tryin' to reassure me.

"Okay well… hol-ey shit." I say lookin' at what was out the window.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I looked out the window and realized we just pulled into my town.

I have lived here my entire life and it was a very nice place for me to grow up. Scott was looking at everything like he couldn't believe it was there. "Welcome to Everett Estates." I say slightly humorous.

"Wait, this is where ya grew up?" He asks in disbelief. "Um… yes. Why do you sound so surprised?" I ask. "I just 've never seen a town this nice." Scott says still in awe.

My town is very nice, I freely admit, but I'm used to it. For Scott, after seeing the town he grew up in, this is probably a huge shock to see this. His look slowing fades from shock to a grin and smirk put together and says, "I could get used to a place like this."

I smirk and squeeze his hand. Knowing Scott, he will probably make this happen at some point in the future. He's smart and gets what he wants. I am proof of that statement in a way I guess. Scott looked back at me and smirked.

Scott actually looks very… handsome right now. Even more than I usually think he is. It reminds of what my mom told me a couple years ago, '_If you put a man in some nice clothes, he looks way more appealing.' _

I know Scott wore his nice clothes for a dual purpose. We had to go to church and he probably wanted to look as presentable as possible when he meets my parents. He must really care about me if he wants to impress my parents. I glance at him but, he seemed occupied looking out the window of the car.

We got closer to where I live and Scott couldn't believe the houses.

"Shit, these things are like God damn castles." He says in disbelief. I let out a laugh and smirk. In a way I do slightly agree. My house is done more in good taste unlike our neighbor's grandiose estates that are way too over the top.

We finally pulled into my driveway.

Okay, I'm even nervous and these are _my _parents.

I look behind us and see my mom's car pulled in right after us. We park and I pay the driver quickly and get out of the car. "Courtney." My mom says with a smile on her face. I smile and walk briskly to her and give her a hug. I may almost be 18 but I'm not afraid to say that I love my mom.

She's been my role model my entire life. My mom wouldn't let go of me. "I missed you." I say completely honest. "I missed you too." She says and strokes my hair like she used to when I was little.

**(Scott's POV)**

I waited behind a little after I got our stuff outta the car.

Courtney was talkin' to her mom. So, that's where Courtney gets her looks from. For a woman in her 50's; her mom looks pretty good. But, that's weird tah think about and creepy so I shook it outta my head.

I walked over to Courtney and stood there. I was sweatin' a little and I feel like I'm gonna puke. C'mon, ya did a whole damn unit on first impressions in business class last year. I put our stuff on the ground and her mom looked at me and smiled. I tried to smile without lookin' like a chump and it seemed to work.

"Mom, this is Scott. Scott, this is my mother, Maria Hale." She says introducin' us.

Okay Scott, ya got this. I extended my hand out to her and said in the most polite way possible, "Scott Foley, pleasure tah meet ya ma'am." She looked at me almost very… impressed? She shook my hand. "Very nice to finally meet you Scott. Please, call me Maria." She says.

First name basis huh? I nod at her as I take my hand away.

"Please, come inside. My husband will be home in a little bit." Maria says motionin' for us tah follow.

Courtney tried to grab her bag but I stopped her and grabbed it for her. She smiled at me and grabbed my arm. I had tah smirk at 'er. We got in Courtney's house and I thought I was gonna have tah pop my jaw back in place as I pretty much drop the bags in my hands.

Oh yeah, I definitely wanna get rich.

There were paintin's and other things that would only exist in a house with money.

"Um Scott, can you please take off your shoes." Courtney's mom says pullin' me back tah life. "Oh yeah sorry 'bout that." I apologize and take off mah shoes. We've got almost the opposite of that rule at my house. Probably why our floor and everythin' we got is covered in dirt and crap.

"Come in here. We can talk until my husband comes home." Maria says and Courtney and I follow 'er. On mah way over I saw couple photos of her family.

I saw her Pa in the one before the door. Well, Courtney was right. The only things she got from her dad were her freckles and hair color. Otherwise, there's nuthin' there.

Now I'm back tah the shittin' bricks feelin' though. Courtney's dad likes to hunt and threatened tah blow Juvy boy's head off when he tried tah get with Courtney. But, I'd do that too tah that scum bag. 'Least he's rottin' in some jail gettin' what he deserves while I'm havin' the good life.

Still, I feel like a basket case 'bout meetin' her dad. This is the first time a girl's taken me home tah meet her parents and I really wanna do good. 'Specially fur Courtney.

Right when we sat down, I heard a car door slam. "Huh, that was fast." Maria said surprised. I look over mah shoulder to see out the window. My eyes almost fell outta my head. Holy crap, a 1920 open air Rolls Royce. If Col, were 'ere he'd be droolin' over it.

I saw this guy in a grey suit, Courtney's dad, get outta the car. God that's still a sweet car. Okay, gotta focus.

I felt Courtney's hand on my knee trying to calm me down.

Still feel like I'm shittin' bricks. I'm trying to get calm. Confidence is key. Ya gotta show this guy you ain't a push over.

The door opened and I heard a, "Hello!" "Brently, we're in the sitting room." Maria answers. I heard footsteps and he walked in. Courtney's dad. I gulped a little. "Dad." Courtney says walks right up to him and hugs him. He hugs her back. "My dear girl." He says still holding her.

He glanced at me and I stood up outta impulse. I walked right up to him, put my hand out, and kept an even expression on my face. I got this. I got this. "Scott Foley, nice tah meet ya Mr. Hale." I say professional. He grabbed my hand and slightly smiled at me. "Brently Hale, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Foley." He says and gives my hand a firm shake before releasin' it.

Holy shit, I did it. Thanks be to freakin' God. They kept askin' 'bout how our flight was and other borin' stuff until Courtney's dad looked at the clock.

"Okay Courtney, tonight your mother and I have to go to the company dinner to attract new clients and we'll be gone until around midnight or 1 in the morning." He says then eyes me and Courtney in a weird way that made me wanna jump out the window.

Not that I can blame him. If I caught some creep tryin' tah seduce and use my daughter like that I'd be protective too. Not tah mention, I've got 5 sisters to protect a'ready. Well, 4. Anna could get struck by lightnin' and I wouldn't give a crap. Fact, I'd go to the hospital to laugh at her as revenge for tauntin' and torturin' me when I was a vegetable for 6 months.

Ah, that'd be perfect.

"We're going to leave you and Scott home alone for the night and hopefully we can have a better night to get to know you tomorrow." Her mom says smilin' at me and Mr. Hale still had a weird look on his face.

"Dad, everything will be fine. I promise." Courtney says. "Me too." I say and Courtney looks right at me and slowly smiled. This better go over well. The guy seems tah like me so far and if I leg it now I'll be screwed.

'Sides, as much as I want Courtney, I wouldn't do that in his own house behind his back. I was raised bett'r than that and I'd never do that to Courtney. 'Specially after that whole Duncan thing she happened tah share with me.

Makes me proud-a mahself that I kicked his ass a few times 'fore he got thrown in the big house.

**(Courtney's POV)**

Wow… that went really well. I could tell immediately that my mom really liked Scott.

My dad is just annoying me a little with his constant reminders of the rules with boys in the house even though I know all of them and could recite all 20 of them in 3 minutes and 24 seconds, some of the rules are very lengthy. But, I don't need to constantly be reminded of them.

Also, Scott is not like Duncan! Scott would not disobey my parents; especially not now with him being dead set on pleasing them since we got here.

Hopefully, after tonight, my dad can finally fully trust me again.

**(Scott's POV)**

Courtney's folks got all gussied up fur their dinner thing and her dad kept givin' me weary looks. I need that guy tah like me if I'm gonna be with Courtney. I just need his trust. Her dad kept remindin' us ah rules that seemed like no shit to me and Courtney was even gettin' annoyed.

"Oh, Scott." Her mom says. "I put your bag on your bed in the basement. Courtney will show you where it is." She says and smiles. "Thank you." I say back and try to smile at 'er.

"Now Courtney, remember that…" "Dad we know, it's going to be fine. Just have fun." Courtney says and guides him to the door. "Brently, they'll be fine. Let's go honey." She says and links her arm with his. "Alright but, be…" Then she pulled him out the door. "Finally." She says and smirks at me putting her arms around my neck.

Now that her dad is gone, I can at least kiss 'er. I leaned down to kiss her but Courtney broke away. "Hey, maybe we can get into something a little more… comfortable and watch TV." She says. I smirk and wink at her.

"You got it. Hey, babe, where's that basement?" I ask rememberin' all my crap is down there. "Here." Courtney says and grabs my hand and leads me to this door.

"What the hell?" I say looking at all the crap on the door. There was the main lock, 3 other locks, and a deadbolt on the damn thing. "You can thank Duncan for the latest additions to our 'basement security'." She says with short laugh and rolls her eyes.

"I'm going up to my room. See you in a bit." She says and kisses me one last time. I open the door and walk down stairs and flick switches.

"Holy crap." I say lookin' around. I saw my bed which looked… fanastic. But, I didn't give two shits about it right now. This basement is as big as the ground floor of my house and has anything I could want. There was a bar, a pool table, a big screen TV with a _really _nice couch.

Again, I wanna be rich. Seriously, my life sucks compared to all this stuff.

I find my stuff and get my shirt and sweatpants out and quickly put 'em on. Okay, as cool as all this stuff is…. I wanna see Courtney more. I still can't get over that 'incident' between us.

That was probably best thing that has happened to me _ever_. I mean, I've had fantasies about 'er before, but nuthin' is better than actually makin' out with 'er. Though in my head we've gone farther than that if ya know what I mean. But, tonight, I'm way more tired than last night. I'm jet lagged and sleepin' in an itchy burlap sack sucks so I didn't really sleep as well as you'd think. But, aside from the crap bag, Courtney and me had a pretty hot session in my bed.

God she's just…. I can't even find anythin' to describe her. She's perfect.

* * *

I got up stairs and was lookin' 'round and waitin' for Courtney.

Finally I heard footsteps and turn to look… Forgive me God for am so sinnin' right now. She's wearin' the exact same thing from last night. "Better?" She asks me wrappin' her arms 'round me. God, everytime I touch her or even think about her she turns me on. "Oh yeah." I say agreein' with 'er.

"C'mon." She says and grabs my hand leads me to this room with another big screen TV and this really big "L" shaped couch. She has me sit in the corner of the couch and I just make myself at home. I was tryin' to take in as much as I can of 'er.

She is seriously so sexy.

But, I'm keepin' that tah mahself when her dad's here if I value my life.

She turned on the TV and came back over to me and sat between my legs and put her back against my chest. Oh yeah, I like bein' close to her like this. I'm happy she finally stopped actin' all jumpy from last night and is finally able to just be with me like this.

I wrapped my arms 'round her and put my hands on her stomach. She put her hands over mine and and gently rubbed her hands over mine which felt so good in some weird way.

Oh yeah, mah life's perfect.

As much as Courtney and me wanted to make out right now, we were so wiped out from my folks, her folks and jet lag. We both just ended up turnin' off the TV and dozed off while we were talkin'.

* * *

Ugh… How long was I out? I look at the clock on the wall; 11:46 PM.

I look at Courtney and she was still right where she was sleepin'. I smirk as I run my hand through her hair. I guess we should get to bed. "Courtney, babe. I'm goin' tah bed." I say tryin' tah get her up. But, she just groaned a little and continued sleeping.

I don't wanna just leave her here. I don't want her folks tah come home and think I'm some shmuck who left their daughter on the couch. I bit my lip. I kept weighin' my options then let out a grunt. If get caught doin' this, I'll be a dead man. But, I can't just leave my girl here.

I shifted away and got off the couch. I picked her up bridal style. I just looked at her. She cuddled closer to me. I smirk at her. Okay, I better do this 'fore her folks come home and get the wrong idea. I carry her upstairs since I saw her go up there to get changed. As I carry her up the stairs, I keep glancin' at 'er.

How many times have I pictured somethin' like this? Too frickin' many I'll tell ya that much.

I walked down this hallway and saw this door with a "C" on it. Okay, if this isn't Courtney's room then I'll seriously question if I'm going crazy or not. I open the door and see her room.

It was pretty nice. Double bed, night stand, desk with a lap top and her PDA was sittin' close by.

I looked back at her bed and tossed the covers off and layed her down. Okay, this was also in way too many dreams I've had. C'mon Scott, focus. I put her covers over her and she quickly settles in. I smirk at her.

She looks so cute when she's like this.

I lean over her and kiss her on the forehead and say, "Night babe." I was tryin' to be as quiet possible but I wanted to get away cuz I had no damn idea when her folks would walk through that door.

I got down the stairs and got to the basement and crashed on the bed. I went lights out after that.

**_(10 minutes later; Courtney's parents were on their way home from the company dinner)_**

"Maria, I don't understand why I couldn't drive. I only had one glass of scotch." He slightly complains.

"Brently, I am not going to have my husband who's mildly 'buzzed' drive us home from a party. I've defended way too many cases with stuff like that and I don't want my husband to become a statistic." Maria says smiling quickly at him with her come back. "You always have to out whit me don't you?" Brently asks back.

"Well, I thought that was the reason you married me." She replies and they both share a laugh.

"I'm gonna check on Courtney." Brently says quickly and pulls out his phone to check there house's security surveillance cameras. "Brently…" "Maria, just let me do it. After that little _lothario _tried to fornicate with our daughter… I'm not going to take my chances." He says slightly over reacting.

"I thought you like Scott? I do. He's more polite than any other date she's ever brought home. Including your friends' sons." Maria points out. "Look I didn't know they were vain, spoiled, ungrateful little leaches until Courtney told me. Just let me do this." He says firm and Maria rolled her eyes.

He was watching the footage and then his eyes went wide. "Maria pull over" "Why…." "Just do it." He finishes urgent and she pulls over to the shoulder of the road.

"Look at this." He says and shows her Scott picking up Courtney and carrying her upstairs and into her room. "That little…" "Brently, shut your mouth and look." Maria says and shows him what he didn't see.

Scott walked out 80 seconds later.

"What?" He says confused. "What?" He repeated and found the camera he swore he would never look into but he had to. He picked the time frame and watched intently as Scott carried her into her room and put her in her bed then kissed her on the forehead before walking out and going into the basement.

It was quiet then Brently mouthed, "Son of a bitch."

**_(Earlier that night at the Foley's farm house.)_**

Scott's father and Collin just closed the hood of Mr. Foley's truck. He put his hand on Collin's shoulder and said, "Thanks mah boy, fur helpin' me keep up the old reliable." Mr. Foley pat the side of the truck. Collin smiled and said, "No probl'm Pappy. I should get home soon though."

He looked at his car then Mr. Foley stopped him.

"Col, Scott's coat from winter has been sittin' the truck for months and Scott kept furgettin' tah take it. Can ya put it in his room 'fore ya leave son?" Mr. Foley says handing Collin Scott's green light and old winter jacket.

"Sure thing Pap." Collin says and grabs it.

Collin walked inside and pulled the hatch to get the ladder down and made his way up. He threw Scott's jacket on his bed but saw something sticking out from under Scott's bed. "Huh." He said and grabbed it. He saw what it was grinned slyly and slightly mischievous at what he was holding.

"Looky 'ere. Scott, there's no way in Hell yur slidin' on this one." He says to himself and puts it under Scott's pillow.

**I know, I left two cliff hangers in one chapter. But, everything will be answered in time. Have a Happy New Year! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. Always very much appreciated to hear your inputs. I hope you all had a nice time celebrating the New Year. Without further or do; let's see how much of the cliff hanger will get resolved.**

**(Scott's POV)**

_"Scott." She kept whisperin' my name tah me and its makin' me go crazy. _

_I could feel her breath on my neck and it was turnin' me on. Her hands were wanderin' my back as I continued tah give her what she wants from me. "Scott… more." She whispered in my ear and I bit mah lip and did what she told me. _

_God, I can't believe this is happenin' tah me. "Scott… yessssss." She whimpered tah me. _

_She dug her nails into mah back and it felt… so good and painful at the same time. I pressed mah lips to her neck and kissed 'er where ever I could. She was clingin' to me and looked weak, powerful, and 'really' pleased at the same time. _

_And I was makin' her feel that way. _

_She made me stop kissin' her and returned the favor to me. I knew she's gettin' close. She pressed herself even closer to me and dug her nails even more intah me. I was close too. I was tryin' tah hang on for her. _

_"Ah Courtney…."_

I shot up covered in sweat. "Damn." I say to mahself. I hate those damn dreams. I think my mind is tryin' tah taunt me.

Wait, somethin' ain't right. I look down and my eyes went wide.

"What the…" I say and rip my hand outta my pants as fast as possible. Okay, usually when I have dreams about me and Courtney that doesn't happen.

Wait, what's… "Shit." I say and get out of the bed as fast as I damn well could. I was tryin' tah get myself tah the bathroom as fast as I could. It was only like 15 feet away but it felt like a God forsaken mile. Once I got to the bathroom, I ripped off my pants.

Seriously, the first night I'm at Courtney's and this happens?! God, how much came out?! This is not like the usual… _routine_ fur me.

I threw my pants in the corner. I walked back tah the bed to check. Please God, I beg of ya. I look at the sheets… nuthin'. I let out a breath and crossed myself. "Praise be to God." I say tah myself and look up.

I was so happy right now. Cuz this ain't my house and these ain't my sheets and I have no damn idea how tah clean them here. I'd probably have tah tell her folks if that happened.

Yeah that'd be a nightmare.

'Hey Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Sorry I relieved myself on yur sheets while I was havin' a dream 'bout makin' love to yur daughter. Where's the washer?' Yeah, I'd probably get a bullet in mah head courtesy of Courtney's dad. Good thing I've got an extra pair of sweatpants.

It was about 6 A.M. so I decided tah take a shower. I walk back in the bathroom and see that, Mrs. Hale prob'ly, put a towel out for me. I look at the shower and I felt like askin' someone tah just kill me now.

"What kinda damn shower is this?" I say tah myself confused. What the Hell is this thing? There's fuckin' buttons on it?! Is this a shower from the future or somethin'?

I take a deep breath and take off my clothes. A'right Scott, Collin taught ya how to change spark plugs and car batteries in a car; you can figure out how tah turn on this damn shower.

So far, this ain't my mornin'.

**(Courtney's POV)**

**_5 minutes earlier_**

My eyes opened slowly and then widened.

I'm in my room? Huh, I don't remember getting here. Maybe my dad took me upstairs.

I shrug and get up and put on a sweatshirt before walking downstairs. I see my dad walking out to go to work but stopped once he saw me. "Good morning." He says smiling at me. I smile back and he hugs me and kisses me on the top of my head. "Hi dad." I reply.

"Well, I have to go to work. So, I will see you later. Also, tell Scott I say good morning will you honey?" He asks me with slight enthusiasm.

Okay, this is slightly weird. Why is my dad so interested in greeting Scott or anything all of a sudden? Last night he was slightly more than civil with him and now he's completely changed his approach toward Scott.

"Um, sure dad." I say but I was still slightly confused. He smiles at me again before walking out the door.

I was still trying to run through my dad's sudden change in behavior towards Scott as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning honey." My mom says and smiles at me. "Good morning." I say and she hands me a cup of coffee.

"Don't you have to go to work?" I ask thinking she's off on her usual schedule. "I wanted to spend an hour or two with my daughter. Is that so wrong? Besides, I'm sure Michael can handle the firm for one extra hour before I get there. I called him." She says with a smile and we sit at the kitchen table.

"So, how was the dinner?" I ask trying to start the conversation. "Very nice actually, your father could be getter another potential buyer. But, otherwise it was the same old conversations and drinks." She explains. "But, how about you? Did you and Scott have a nice evening?" She asks with a smile but there was something about her expression. It was like she knew something. I tapped my fingers on my mug and smiled from the memory of last night. "We did. Nothing much but it was very… easy and relaxing." I admit.

"That's nice. I'm glad you two had a nice evening." She says with that same smile.

"Anyway, we were both exhausted. I'm surprised you and dad had to take me to my room. You guys could've just woke me up." I say wondering why they didn't do what I just said. My mom looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Courtney, we didn't put you to bed." My mom says. "Wait, what?" I reply. What does she mean? How else could I have gotton to my room?

"Here, let me show you something." She says and pulls out her phone and smiles again. She showed me our house's security footage. "You spied on us?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"No your father did. You know him and his weird impulses. I love your father to death but he can be ridiculous at times like this. Anyway just play the footage." She explains and hands me her phone.

I was still on the couch with Scott, which caused me to smile. Then, I saw Scott wake up and he tried to shake my shoulder a little to wake me up but I was barely responding. Scott looked like he was thinking and kept looking at me. Then he shifted away from me and got off the couch. He turned back to me and lifted me off the couch and into his arms. I watched as Scott carried me and looked at me every once in a while until he found my room.

Ugh, why couldn't I have been awake for that?

I pane to my room and Scott put me in my bed and put my covers over me. He looked at me for a short moment and kissed me on the forehead and then left my room.

I smiled to myself.

"Your father and I couldn't believe it. Well, mostly your father. I thought he was going to go into shock. But, I had more confidence." She says and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Courtney, are you serious about him?" She asks me. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I am." I reply honestly. "I was just wondering. I think Scott is a fine young man and I wanted to make sure." She says.

"Why? Do you think Scott and I should be together?" I ask slightly apprehensive. "What your father and I think doesn't matter." She says. I give her a look and cross my arms. "Well, it's not all that matters, right?" She says and we both let out a laugh.

"Courtney, just keep me informed on what goes on between you two. I'm your mother and an attorney at law, you can trust me. I promise I won't tell your father anything you don't want me too. We both know how he gets with these things." She says and we share a knowing smile and I roll my eyes.

"Deal?" She asks and holds her hand out to me. I shake her hand and say, "Deal."

"Okay, do you think Scott is up by now?" She asks me curious. "Probably, he's usually an early riser." I explain. "Perfect." She says and I saw my mom grab these shopping bags from a clothing outlet in town. I smile and raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't judge darling. This is my way of thanking him for all he's done." She says and walks down into the basement.

I blush slightly when I got what she fully meant by that last statement.

**(Scott's POV)**

Well, I finally figured how to work that messed up shower from Hell. Which wasn't as bad as I thought. I wrapped a towel 'round my waist and walked out into the basement.

"Oh Scott, good morning." I look and see Courtney's mom. "Mornin' ma'am." I say politely.

Look my Ma raised me pretty damn good and taught me tah be polite. 'Sides I wanna set a good example for my kinda people to her parents. We need all the good we can get.

"Scott, Maria please. I got you some things." She says and hands me some bags. "Look I don't wanna accept…" "Scott, you've made my daughter very happy and I've always secretly wished I had a son at times. Humor me." She says handin' me the bags.

I sigh and take 'em. No use arguin' with a lawyer.

"Thank you." I say and nod at her. "Hope you don't mind but I looked at a shirt and a pair of pants in your bag to get your sizes." She says. I shrug at her and she smiles at me.

"I hope you like them. See you at about 5:30." She says. I smile and nod at her. "A'right." I say under my breath.

Okay, what's in 'ere? I open it up and see clothes. There were some T-shirts that were either red, black, or white. Wait, new dress shirts?

I never get newer nice lookin' clothes ever. I always get Pappy's or Collin's old crap and rough it. Not that I really cared. But, it's nice not havin' yellow sweat marks in yur pits while yur wearin' somethin' nice.

There was a new pair of khakis and jeans in here. A'right, I'm puttin' these on. I take off my towel and put on a pair of boxers and put on the jeans and red t-shirt. Huh, so these are what clothes that are new feel like.

Sweet.

I take one of the red shirt and throw it on but there was a whole 'nother damn bag.

I open that one and I thought I was goin' to blow up. There was a black denim jacket. I've always wanted sumthin' like it but I could never get one. This woman's a saint fur getting' me this.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout." I say and put the jacket on and zip it up a little. Okay, this is the best day of my life. I kept lookin' and there was a black blazer lookin' thing and a box was the last thing there.

Seriously, Courtney's ma didn't have tah do this. But, I ain't gonna complain anymore. This stuff is awesome! I opened the box and looked inside. There were these nice lookin' shoes that I knew Collin got once he started makin' pretty good money with his job.

They were black loafers, I think. But, these are way nicer than Col's. They were even leather. I put 'em on and see a mirror.

I walk closer and look at myself. Huh, so this is what I would like if I was rich? I like it.

Not to get any ideas or seem fulla mahself, but I look pretty damn good right now. When I get home, I'm so gonna rub this crap in Craig's face. He always ripped on me fur dressin' like a poor _dirt bag. _

Which makes him a huge friggin' hypocrite, cuz he's just as much a dirt bag as me technically; he just has more money and it's not even his! Oh, this is gonna be good.

I walk up the stairs to see Courtney. I can't wait to see what she thinks ah me. I get up stairs and look 'round to see if Courtney's there. I got tah the kitchen and I saw a piece of paper on the counter with my name on it. A mug was sittin' next to it.

_I'll be back. I'm just taking a shower. There's coffee in the thermos if you want some._

_-Courtney_

A'right, guess I'm waitin'.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I got out of the shower and changed into my usual clothes.

I'm still thinking about last night and what Scott did. Finally! Thanks to him doing that, I have my dad's full trust again now that he saw Scott's a good guy. I seriously wish I could have been awake for that.

It was kind of _romantic_, I'm pretty sure that's the choice word, for him to do that. Scott really is a great guy and I'm so glad I was able to get him.

It's my turn to show him off now. But, I have no idea how my friends with will react when they meet him. But, I guess I'm going to have to wait and find out. I walk downstairs and freeze.

Wow, my mom seriously went on a shopping spree.

Scott was wearing entirely new clothes. He was in a new pair of jeans, a black denim jean jacket, and a red shirt underneath. He also had a pair of very nice looking loafers, that looked like something my dad would wear, sitting on the floor next to him.

Scott looked good… _really _good.

"Hey babe, like the new duds?" He asks clearly really into what he's wearing. I smirk and shake my head at him. "I do like them but don't get full of yourself." I say and shove him a little. He laughed a little with me.

* * *

Scott and I had some coffee and some toast before we decided to leave to go into town. I can't wait to show him around and I'm hoping and not hoping we run into my ex's. But, we will deal with that when the occasion arises. After that Scott and I walked out to the garage to get my car.

**I know it was slightly shorter than usual but there will be more than enough to make up for it in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updates may not be consistent from here on out since school is starting again. I just wanted to give all of you the heads up. Please read on.**

**(Scott's POV)**

Courtney told me that she's gonna show me 'round her town. Which'll be pretty awesome in my opinion. This place is fantasic!

I mean, this mornin' might've started out aweful but I got new clothes that are the nicest things I ever got! Now this turnin' out tah be my day.

We're goin' out tah get her car and I want to see what it is. If her parents both have sweet cars then who knows what Courtney has. "Holy shit." I say when I see her car. It was a sedan but it was a BMW. "Do you like it?" She asks with a slight smirk at me. "If my brother saw this he'd crap his pants; does that answer ya?" I ask with a slight laugh and she laughs a little.

"Well, c'mon let's go." She says and gets into the driver's seat and I quickly hoped in.

I couldn't stop lookin' out the window. This place is crazy and the kinda place I wanna live in. Courtney parked by some hoity toity lookin' park and said, "I thought we'd walk." She smiled at me. I smirked back and said, "Sounds good babe." I add a wink for good measure and she blushes and rolls 'er eyes at me.

We get out and I hold her hand.

"So, what's this place?" I ask. "Harrington Park. John Harrington and Peter Everett were the founders of our town." Courtney explains. I nod at her. Those guys sound rich just by their damn names.

Courtney was talkin' tah me about some of the crazy lookin' statues and fountains. "Over there that's… oh, you have got to be kidding." She says looking at something next to me. I look and see these guys in stupid lookin' rich guy clothes.

"Who are they?" I ask. "Those two guys in front are my ex's. Oliver and Lex." She says and glares at them.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I knew it, I knew it, I freaking knew it! I knew we'd run into at least one of my ex's and with my _luck_ we run into my two worst ones of the four from my town. Oliver and Lex.

They looked like they just got finished with a cricket game at the club. "Who's who?" Scott asks me. "The blonde on the right is Oliver and the brunette is Lex." I say quickly and then they saw us.

_Great._

"Olly, look who we got here." Lex says with that stupid smug grin on his face.

"Well, well. Hey Courtney, you missed a good game of cricket with me and the guys. Especially with me and my new bat. Wanna see?" Oliver asks me snidely with a grin. "Oliver, I would rather chew broken glass than watch you do anything." I reply which erupted the rest of them into a bunch of 'oh's' like I burned him or something.

Ugh, immature imbeciles.

"So, finally back from losing in that cheap show again are you?" Lex asks me equally as snide as Oliver. "Well, I'm standing here so what do you think?" I retort.

Then, Oliver looks at Scott and smirks snidely as he rests his cricket bat on his shoulder.

**(Scott's POV)**

Great, the rich pricks realize I exist. Let the _pissin' contest _begin.

"So you're the _cold and calculating_ Scott. Oliver Rollands." He say introducin' himself like a rich asshole then holds out his hand. I glare at it but try tah shake it only for him to pull that cheap move ah pullin' it back tah smooth back his hair. They laughed.

"So, your Courtney's dirt bag of the month." Lex says snidely causin' his cronies tah laugh. "Look Lex, how about…" Courtney was tryin' tah talk back but I put my hand up to her and smirked and winked at her.

These guys are just white collar versions ah Craig. I can handle 'em.

"Oh, look at you." Oliver says tryin' tah downgrade me.

"I dunno? Dirt bag can be used tah describe you just as much as me." I say and they looked confused.

"In what way are _we_ like _you_? You think just because you're wearing some nice new threads that you are better than your status. Want to know what I see when I look at you right now? I see a rotten banana peel plated in gold. Just because it's plated in gold doesn't mean it's still not worthless _trash_." He says with a smug grin and caused the other guys tah laugh.

I smirk back.

"A'right, wanna know what I see with you _buddy?_" I ask with a smirk. He smirks back lookin' amused, "What?" "I see a trust fund prick standin' in dog shit." I say with a knowin' smirk.

"What? NO! These are father's new shoes." He said freakin' out and I felt like laughin' at 'em.

Is he seriously freakin' out 'bout that? What a wuss?! I kept smirkin' at 'em.

They looked at me shocked and stormed off but Lex turned 'round and said, "You're not gonna be so smug next time poor kid." Then Oliver pointed at me with this bat thing and said, "This isn't over." "Whatever ya weird pansies." I say under my breath.

I turned to Courtney and was looking at me shocked. Then she just kissed me outta nowhere and my eyes went wide. She pulled away and was smirkin' at me.

"Scott… that was great." She says pleased. I smirk at her and say, "Really? It wasn't too hard. Those guys ur a buncha pansies anyway." "Either way, it's nice to see someone put them in their place. Usually it's me." Courtney says with a slightly sly smirk.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I can't believe I had completely forgotten that my friends are actually gone right now.

The student council usually go on a group outing a week or two before school starts. I haven't gone since I was 15 due to me usually competing on the show but, that is no longer going to be a problem for me.

"So, now that meeting my friends is not an option. I guess we can go home to see my parents for dinner." I say and drive back in the direction of my house.

"Okay." Scott says slightly nervous. He was drumming his fingers on his knee and let of a breath. I knew it wasn't about my parents as a whole. It was my dad. Although, from what Scott did last night… I'm pretty sure my father is far from hating Scott.

"Don't worry, my dad likes you." I assure. "Really? Cuz I can't tell fur nuthin'. Are ya sure?" Scott asks. "I'm fairly certain if not positive that he does." I say and smile at Scott quickly.

I could see him smirk back at me.

I still haven't told him that I know about what happened last night. But, I don't have to tell him I know; besides I know my dad will make a point with it later when he speaks with Scott personally.

* * *

We eventually get back to the house and my parents were home already.

Okay, tonight is revision of my parents getting to know Scott. Although this is the most my parents have loved any guy I have ever brought home. I mean seriously, we've only been here for around 24 hours and my mom bought Scott clothes and my dad actually wanted to greet Scott this morning. But, I'm not going to question it now.

If my parents like Scott then I'm not going to fix what isn't broken.

We walk into the house and I call out, "We're home!" "Great! Come into the kitchen!" My mom calls back. We walk into the kitchen. And see my mom cooking and my dad standing nearby.

"Hey, how was your day out?" My dad asks walking toward us. "It went… fairly well." I say as my dad gave me a hug and kissed me on the top of my head like he did earlier this morning. "That's great. How about you Scott?" He asks Scott smiling good naturedly. Seriously, who is this guy and what has he done with my overprotective father? "It was good. Even met a few of the _locals._ But, I liked it." Scott says and my dad claps him on the shoulder.

I could tell it was a friendly gesture and Scott was surprised by how nice my dad was being to him. To be fair, so was I.

We sat down to dinner and my mom made one of my favorites for dinner. Scott looked at it and then at us. "Scott, you can eat." Mom says. Scott nods at her and he was trying to make sure he was using any kind of proper table etiquette there was in existence.

He didn't need to stress himself like this. But, I knew he was trying to impress my parents in any way humanly possible. Which I admire completely that he was willing to do this for me.

**(Scott's POV)**

I was tryin' tah make myself look as good as possible to her parents. Although, it's goin' better than I thought.

This is the first time I've actually been liked by parents without bein' given 20 dollars to never talk to their daughter again. Though Collin never listened. He just took the money and still talked to the girls. I think he made 200 off Burk alone. I'm sure that's another reason why Sav's dad never liked Col tah start with. But, it was funny as Hell each time tah watch Col keep goin' back tah Sav.

Dinner was finally over but the food was incredible. It's nice goin' to a house that doesn't serve starling, gruel, or possums from traps in the barn. "Did you like your dinner?" He mom asked. "It was very good Maria, thank you." I say and smile.

Look, I'm gonna set a good example if it kills me. She smiles back at me.

"Okay, Scott. Come with me; I want to show you something." He says and claps me on the shoulder again.

A'right, why is he all of a sudden likin' me today? I look at Courtney and she nods and smiles at me. Guess that's reassurin'. "A'right, sir." I say and nod at him. I follow 'em down this hall tah this door and he opens it. My eyes felt like they were gonna fall outta my head.

"Welcome to my saloon Mr. Foley." He says and I walk inside. It had a copper tile plated ceiling, wood paneling and fancy lookin' wood floors with a rug that was from a bear pelt. He also had antique guns everywhere on the walls that'd probably make my Pappy shed tears of joy. And Pappy never cries!

"Please, have a seat son." He says has me sit on this really nice leather couch. Wait, son? Holy crap, he called me son!

He walked over to this cabinet and took out a normal pop bottle, a liquor bottle, and two glasses. It looked like scotch. "So, how do you like my man cave?" He asks me as he fills one glass and hands it to me. "I'll admit, this is cool sir." I say and he holds his glass out to me and grins. We clink our glasses and take a drink.

He starts up a fire in the fireplace and says, "This is my favorite place to be alone. I can watch my games in here and yell without annoying my wife or Courtney." I nod at him. He looks at me funny.

"Something wrong?" He asks me. "Sir, why are ya bein' so nice tah me?" I ask gettin' to the point. He leans up against the wall and looks at the fire 'fore lookin' my way.

"Scott, in families like ours, as much as we like advancing ourselves in the financial world; our children are our number one priority. Our children keep our family legacy going and we like to see that they have a good future in all prospects." He explains and takes another drink. "With all do respect, what do ya mean sir?" I ask not knowin' what he's gettin' at.

"You see Mr. Foley; we liked to involve ourselves in our children's lives. And since Courtney is my only child, I make it my business to know who she is dating. I assume Courtney has told you about how we used to set her up with young men I found _suitable_ for her?" He asks me. "Yeah, even ran into a couple today." I say and roll my eyes.

"Were they Oliver Rollands and Lex Bates?" He asks. "Yeah, how'd ya know that?" I ask. "I could tell by your tone." He says with a smirk. "Sorry, sir I…" "Scott, no. I couldn't agree more with you. Especially now. Before, I was set on getting Courtney fixed as early as possible with a suitable young man her age that I thought would be a good possible son-in-law. But, Courtney took the wool off my eyes and made me see what an idiot I was. They are spoiled, arrogant, rotton little bastards." He says and takes a drink again. "Yeah, I could tell." I say and sip from my glass and Mr. Hale laughed a little and grinned at me.

"Well, Courtney dated on her own but then… she met that disrespectful cretin." He said and took a big swig after that sentence. "I knew she was dating him in part because of me and I knew I couldn't complain too much at that point. But then… well, did Courtney tell you about what he tried to pull under my nose with her?" He says and I could see 'em lookin' angry. I nod at him and say, "Yes sir."

It was quiet.

"Scott, I hope you don't think of how I reacted as being harsh but, I hope you understand that Courtney is my only child and I love her very much but I just didn't want her to screw up her future with that con and throw away her life. You have no idea how happy me and my wife were when they finally stopped dating. I was relieved but then Courtney became very… introverted. She never went out for fun anymore. It was just school, clubs, college prep, and staying home. But, it's nice seeing my little girl back to her normal self. Also, I know you're the one who took Courtney to her room last night. And thank you." He said and raised his glass to me with a grin.

Okay, that's it.

"Sir, ya know what I am right? People like you hate people like me… no 'fense." I say. "None taken and I understand. In the beginning I wanted my daughter to date boys only with our… status. But, they're all a bunch of spoiled, ungrateful, lazy… well, you get it. I don't care about that anymore. I want a good man for her. Like yourself. This is very important to me and my wife. We want our daughter to marry a good man and hopefully give us some grandchildren in the future."

I choked on what I was drinkin' and coughed when he talked about kids. Fur sum reason that brought up all those fantasies 'gain, seriously with all those times me and Courtney got togeth'r in mah head were real, she'd probably be pregnant right now, no freakin' doubt. And that'd be my worst nightmare.

Not havin' kids with Courtney, that'd be unbelievable. It'd be insane if she even wanted that with me or even wanted to marry me. I could only hope. If we did have kids though, I want 'em to be all her and barely nuthin' like me. For many reasons.

But, my Pappy's and Col's lives were taken by kids too early and that ain't what I want. I wanna graduate college 'fore I even go near wantin' tah get hitched 'r have kids.

"Scott, are you okay?" He asks me. "Yeah sir, I'm good." I say.

"Why? Don't you want kids at some point, Scott?" He asks me raisin' an eyebrow. "Yeah, I wanna get married and have kids and the whole deal. But, I wanna go to college and stuff first. If I get in." I say and shrug.

"Oh, what do you want to do?" He asks me inter'sted. "Business. I wanna get to manager or maybe even go fur the long shot of CEO." I say. "Hmm. Interesting. Hope you don't mind Mr. Foley but I looked at your grades and records." He says and I give 'em a weird look.

He smirks and says, "I'm a rich man Mr. Foley. You don't think I wouldn't do my homework on my daughter's interests would you?" I grin back. "Well, anyway. I think you can have a go at that. With a 3.8 you can do well enough." He says.

It was quiet again and then I said, "So, yur fine with me and Courtney?" "Yes, I am. But, I will only give you my full permission if you answer these things for me. One, you keep whatever this is you have with my daughter going. I like you Scott. You're a good man." He says and I nod at him. "Second, how did it feel when you beat the crap outta that little punk?" He asks me with a grin. I grin back and say, "Awesome." He kept grinnin' and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Scott Foley, you have full permission to date my daughter." He says. "Thank you sir." I say and nod. "Please son, call me Brently." He says with a smirk and I nod at him.

Holy crap! First name basis. I did it!

"Oh and Scott." He says. "Yeah." I say and look at 'em. "In two days I'm going on a hunting trip with my friends and their sons. I'd like you to come with me. Don't say no either. I saw you when you were on exile on the show and I remember Courtney mentioning something to me that you can shoot." He says. "I can but not fur sport 'r nuthin'." I say and shrug.

"That doesn't matter. If you can shoot, you can shoot. Besides, I want to talk to you more and also beating those lazy scum sucking bums that are my friends kids will feel great. I promise." He says and holds out his hands. I think about it and smirk then shake his hand. "Ya got it." I say. "Excellent." He says and smirks at me.

Well, guess I'm goin' huntin' with Courtney's dad. Probably gonna run intah those pricks 'gain but I don't give a crap. I can handle 'em.

**Thanks so much for reading and you know the drill. Reviews are very much appreciated. (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long overdue update but here it is. Enjoy! (:**

**(Courtney's POV)**

"Scott, it'll be fine." I assure him.

I can't believe my dad actually invited Scott to go hunting with him.

"What 'm I supposed tah do?" Scott asks slightly jumpy.

Even though Scott has done what no other guy has done and actually gotten my dad to like him, he still feels like he might screw up. Which as this point is unlikely, Scott has all the things my dad takes into value: work ethic, respect, intelligence, no criminal record, and the fact that he has no Mohawk or piercings probably adds _a lot_ of points to my dad's chart with Scott.

"Scott!" I say a little too demanding.

His nervous, jumpy attitude was kind of annoying me. I'm annoyed because he has absolutely nothing to worry about. He looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Sorry, Scott my dad likes you. Whatever you did when you talked to him a couple days ago was fantastic. Just remain calm." I say and put my hands on his shoulders. Scott put his hands on my waist and smirked at me before pulling me in for a kiss.

I looked Scott over one more time.

My mom really has gone a little too crazy with shopping. She got Scott some clothes more suited to hunting and… Fine, he looks _really_ good. They just add that outdoorsy and manly quality that I usually find attractive about him.

"Ready?" I see my dad walking down the stairs in his hunting attire.

Thank God for Scott. While Scott is going to have fun senselessly shooting at deer with my dad, I'm having a relaxing spa day with my mom. This way, my dad gets to hunt and bond with Scott, Scott will probably really like going hunting more than he thinks, and I get to relax at the spa with my mom; everybody wins.

Finally! I can now not go along with my dad on his idiotic hunting trips without feeling guilty. Not to mention I'm glad my dad likes Scott. Even if he's acting really weird from his usual attitude with my boyfriends.

Well, I guess I just shouldn't question it.

**(Scott's POV)**

"Ready to go son?" Mr. Hale asks me.

I still can't b'lieve he's callin' me that. Or that he gave me his blessin'. Sometimes I question if all this ain't some sick, twisted dream but this crap is real! I'm actually liked by some girl's Pap. And it's Courtney's dad!

Shit.

"Yes sir." I say back.

"Okay boys, here's a cooler with whatever you want. Have fun and be safe okay." Courtney's mom says and goes up to Mr. Hale. "We'll be fine hone." He says and kisses her and I look back to Courtney. "Have fun alright." She says and pecks me on the lips. "See ya." She says and winks at me.

I watch 'er and her Ma walk out the door.

"C'mon, let's go son." He says and pats me on the back.

There were already rifles in the back ah Mr. Hale's truck. Seriously, this guy is awesome and this truck is sweet. We're drivin' for 'bout 40 miles 'er so and then we got tah this forest. Huntin' grounds.

There were a buncha other prople there and Mr. Hale parked the truck and we got out. "Brently!" One ah the guys shouts and walks over. "Frank, nice to see you." Mr. Hale says shaking his hand.

_Oh great_, the rich pricks 'er back and they multiplied.

"Hey look guys, get lost on your way to the soup kitchen poor kid." Lex calls out and makes his cronies laugh. Then this guy swats 'em on the head and I grinned. Serves 'em right. "Lexington, you do not criticize guests. As your father, I forbid it." The guy says scoldin' 'em.

Lexington? I let outta laugh.

"Father, don't call me that." He says angry and his face was red.

"Son, stop this. C'mon, be a good sport." He says and hands Lex a rifle. Mr. Hale handed one tah me and pat me on the back. I load it and cock it back intah the right place. Oh yeah, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout.

"Ready to see a real man hunt, pauper?" Lex says snidely. "That uh rhetorical quest'on, Lexington?" I say back smirkin' deviously.

I love messin' with heads. Probably the only thing I liked from the show. That and gettin' Courtney.

Lex glared at me like he wanted tah kill me. Good luck with that. I could kick this trust fund prick's ass six ways tah Sunday. "C'mon Scott." Mr. Hale says. I follow 'em. "Hopefully we find something. I want to rip those little bastards a new one." He says and I let outta 'nother laugh.

We kept walkin' and scannin' fur deer when he said, "It's nice having a hunting partner again. This reminds me of when I would hunt with my father and even my grandfather."

"Yur grandpa went huntin'?" I say. That's pretty damn good if an old man can do this crap. "That's correct. My grandfather, Garrett Hale, was quite the shot. He was practically born with a gun in his hand." He says.

"Sounds like mah whole family." I say with a laugh. "Does your father like to shoot?" He asks me inter'sted. "Oh yeah, he'll shoot at any livin' animal that lands in the yard." I say with a short laugh.

We kept talkin' and then we finally found some deer. We both hunkered down and I took aim. Been awhile since I shotah gun but I'm gonna bag a deer. I let out a breath then released the trigger. Direct hit.

"Ah! That a boy! Let's go look at it." He says proudly clappin' me on the back again.

I shot a freakin' deer! Pappy'd be so damn prouda me right now. The biggest thing Pappy ever shot was coyote so, he'd crap 'emself if he heard I shot a deer.

"Clean kill and decent size. I'll be back with the truck. Just stay and watch your kill. Be back son." He says slappin' me on the shoulder before walkin' away. I smirked at the deer. Pappy ain't gonna believe this.

"Look guys, the _down-and-out _got a kill." Jesus fuckin' Christ.

I turned and saw Lex, Oliver, and these two other douches from yesterday.

"What the Hell do you trust fund assholes want?" I ask close to shootin' 'em. Lex glared at me. "Listen up poor kid. I don't know what you did to make Mr. H like you so much but, you don't belong here." He says. "What the Hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" I ask.

"Are you deaf? You don't _belong_ here. Look at all of us. We have the genetics, wealth, and education to run the fucking world. Then, there is you. From some ill bred, poorer than dirt, farming family. We know where you come from. Your whole family is trash and your mom could've been better off with that other guy from your town but instead she idiotically chose to procreate with your poor vagrant of a father." Oliver says and they all laughed.

I grit my teeth and lunged at him and pinned 'em to a tree as I took out my knife and held it in front ah his face. I had mah other forearm to his throat.

"You don't say shit 'bout mah family." I say through mah teeth. Look, he pretty much called my Ma a dumb whore and my Pappy a damn vagrant, I've got the right to do this.

I turn to the rest of 'em and pointed my knife at 'em fur a warnin'. They looked scared shitless by me. Good. Everyone but Oliver. I should fix that.

"Why aren't ya scared? I'm not 'bove beatin' the livin' shit outta ya." I say. Then, I felt a sharp jab tah my gut. I dropped my knife. "Grab him." Oliver says brushin' 'emself off. I felt my arms get grabbed and Oliver punches me across the face and glares at me.

"How could Courtney dump me for trash? First that juvie punk and now you, a dirt poor farm boy." He says and punches me again.

Seriously, are all Courtney's exes jealous psychos?!

"Listen dick, ya wonder why she dumped ya? Here's the God damn answer. You sucked. Ya had no idea how to treat a girl like her. You never listened to anythin' she said and I do. I treat her like a damn queen and all ya used her for was arm candy to impress yur dumbass friends. Face it ya dumb inbred, rich prick; Courtney thinks I'm _better _than you." I say and smirk.

He looked at me with his mouth hangin' open like an idiot then punched me again.

"You are not better than me you filthy barn rat! I'm Oliver Edward Rollins! I'm an heir to a million dollar shipping company! You're nothing but dirt! Mr. H may like you. Then again, he allows his daughter to date scum so what should I expect from some man of second generation wealth?" He says snidely and then I heard the unmistakable click.

"Drop him." I heard and looked up and saw Mr. Hale pointin' his gun at them. They just froze. "I said drop him you ungrateful, little bastards." He demands and they drop me and walk backward. I got up and Mr. Hale stood next to me.

"Look Mr. Hale, it was a big misunderstand…" "Don't schmooze me Oliver. Now go." He says starin' 'em down.

"But, Mr. Hale, you're seriously allowing Courtney to be with this scum bucket of a human being?" Lex says pointin' tah me. "Yes Lexington, I am. Look boys, I may have used to like you. But, now I don't. First you mistreat my daughter and now you're beating up my guest… You're all lucky I don't hand your sorry asses back to your fathers right now." He threatens. "Now, get out of my sight. C'mon Scott, let's grab your kill and go." He says and I follow him and pick up my knife.

He got out his phone and called that Frank guy and told 'em we're leavin'. We got in the truck and it was dead quiet.

"Ugh, I need a drink." Mr. Hale says and starts the truck.

We got outta the grounds and then he started talkin', "Are you alright son?" "Yeah, I'm good." I say. "I want to thank you for defending my daughter." He says grateful. I look at 'em not knowin' what tah say. Still can't believe he actually likes me. "No problem sir." I say back. "Well, still I really mean it. I'm grateful." He says and pulls into this place and we drop off the deer to this guy that's gonna _prepare _it.

* * *

We got back to the house.

"C'mon son." He says pattin' me on the shoulder and I just follow him. We get to the saloon and he pulls two cans outta the fridge and tosses one to me. It was beer. "Uh sir…" "Brently, please Scott." He says. "Brently, I'm 17. Ya know that right?" I ask confused.

Sure on my birthdays since I was 16, Pappy let me share a bottle ah whisky with him. But, I've never been handed a beer like this and told tah drink it.

"C'mon, one can isn't going to kill you. Besides, you earned it." He says and cracks open the can and I do the same. "Cheers." He says and we both clink our cans together and take a swig.

I actually like beer. It's better than whisky tah me. Pappy likes his strong stuff though.

"Scott, I'm sorry for what those little bastards did to you." He says. "It's fine. I'm not scared ah those gutless pricks." I say and I see Mr. Hale grin.

"I know you aren't. You're a stand up guy. I respect that. Also, I know how you feel. I was antagonized when I younger by pricks like them." He says takes 'nother swig. I raise an eyebrow and say, "Are ya serious?"

"Completely. My father was a self-made man from an upper middle-class family and people like us are usually social outsiders. Then, my parents had me and I was new money to everyone and people didn't want their daughters and even the girls themselves didn't even want to associate with a person of middle-class lineage like me. Luckily, I met my wife and she was new money like me exactly. But, people usually forget the new money thing once the grandchildren in the 3rd generation come in, like Courtney. Which I thought was a good thing… until I realized the offspring of all my friends are little disrespectful shits. That's why I'm happy my daughter has you. I mean it. Which reminds me…" He says and gets up.

What the Hell's he doin'? He got something from a drawer and handed it to me. What the… A cell phone? "I know you're going home tomorrow Scott and I wanted you to have something to communicate with Courtney." He says. Is he bein' serious? "Look…" "Take it. You're the only good and decent guy my daughter has ever had and I'll be damned if I let you get out of her life. You make my daughter happy and I can see you geniuninely like daughter for more than her… physical appearance and I like how you defend her. You're a good man." He says and he grabs my hand and gives it a firm shake.

Well, if any good things came outta today; I shot a deer, got more approval from Courtney's Pap, I drank a beer given to me by Courtney's Pap, and I got a phone to talk to her when I'm at home.

Which is probably a good thing. Or else I'd be usin' the phone in the kitchen and have people pryin' on me. Damn, I don't wanna leave this place. But, I gotta go home sooner or later also, I miss my sisters, but not Anna.

Also, Col's gonna be houndin' me for details with Courtney but there ain't gonna be much tah tell. He'll be disappointed I'll say that much.

**Sorry again for the late update but, thank you for being so patent with me. Next chapter is when you find out the other cliff hanger detail. What will happen? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks again so much and reviews are always appreciated. You guys are all the best.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, the answer to the second cliff hanger from chapter 5 will be answered. Enjoy!**

**(Courtney's POV)**

Scott just left for the airport half an hour ago.

I feel like I don't know what to do with myself. This is going to be our first separation for an extended period of time. At least until I'm for for Fall break in 3 weeks. Then, I'll make the 6 hour drive to his house to see him.

But, my dad gave Scott a cell phone, which I still cannot believe, so we are able to communicate. I feel a little pathetic about missing him already. It's completely cliché but I seriously and honestly miss him.

I'm also really pissed off right now.

Scott and my dad told me how Lex, Oliver, Spencer, and Kyle attacked Scott. I have zero reason to be mad at Spencer and Kyle, their just two complete morons that just follow whatever Oliver and Lex do like shadows. I seriously think their too idiotic to function by themselves. But, Lex and Oliver are not getting away with this.

Not sure what I'll do to get them back but, I have some ideas…

One involving bribing the scary, hulking linebacker from Cranston High to level Oliver to the ground, since Oliver is the running back for our school's football team. Also, that linebacker hates Oliver so that makes it that much more perfect.

Lex, I'm working on it. I'll get my revenge somehow on both of them eventually.

I wonder how Scott's doing…

**_2 hours later_**

**(Scott's POV)**

I wake up and see I'm in Middlesburg. Well, least I got a nap in 'fore I got home.

I get off and see Pappy waitin' fur me. I walked over to 'em and he gripped mah shoulder and smiled at me 'n said, "Welcome back mah boy." "Hey Pappy." I say and grip his shoulder back. We get in the truck and drive.

It was quiet when Pappy said, "So'd ya have fun?" "Yeah, Courtney's Pap took me huntin' and I shot a deer." I say and smirk. "Shit. Nice one boy! You've always been a good shot. It's in yur blood." Pappy says prouda me shakin' my shoulder while he was drivin'. I knew he'd eat that up.

We get home and I see Col's car in the driveway. "Guess Col's visitin'." Pappy says.

I get out and get my crap outta the truck and walk in. Col's gonna be on me like cow shit on a boot. I just know it. He gets info on my _escapades_ whether I want 'em to 'er not. He'd tell me about every girl he sucked face with and every time he and Sav did it in the back seat of her car in a random field. Even if I didn't really wanna hear it. It was 'round that time when I was 15 that he gave me the basics with what tah do with girls _intimately. _Wasn't a lot but it was sumthin'.

We get inside and see Col, Sav, my Ma, and Dustin was passed out on the floor. Sav and Ma hugged me instantly.

"Hey man, welcome back." Col says with a grin but it looked like was thinkin' sumthin'. "Thanks man." I says and give 'em a hug. "Hey got somthin' for ya for yur room." He says.

He makes me walk outside. "A night stand?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah now let's _take it_ tah the room." He says and winks at me. "What?" I ask confused.

Okay, I think my brother's losin' his damn mind. What the Hell 'm I gonna use a freakin' night stand for?

"Just do it." He says and grabs it. "Whatever ya say Col." I say and help him. It weighed nuthin'. What'd he need my help for? We got it up the ladder and in mah room then Col ran to the hatch and closed and pushed the block over it.

"Col, what the Hell 'r ya doin'?" I ask confused. "Look Scott, the night stand crap was a rouse. I needed tah talk to ya 'bout sumthin' and it wasn't gonna be in front ah Pappy and Ma." He says with a sly grin.

"What do ya want?" I ask thinkin' Col's secured a place at the nut house. "Tell me. How crazy'd you and Courtney get up here when ya'll were here?" He asks me eager nudgin' mah shoulder. Okay, he's really off his nut.

"Col, I was in the bag the whole damn night. Me and Courtney couldn't do nuthin' but make out. But, that ain't nuthin' new." I say and shrug. He grins slyly. "I know ya were in the bag so maybe I should say this… How crazy'd Courtney get with ya?" He asked and winked at me. "What the Hell are ya talkin' about?" I ask wantin' tah know what he means.

"Don't lie tah me Scott. I know. Or I gotta pretty good idea of what Courtney did fur ya." He said slyly and knowingly. "Col, what the Hell ya sayin'. Are ya goin' nuts? Nuthin'. Happened!" I say wavin' my arms at 'em. "_Sure._" He said walked past me and stood next tah mah bed.

"So, if nuthin' happened… how'd ya explain this?" He says and takes somethin' out from under my pillow. He holds it up in the air grinnin' slyly at me.

What Hell's… Holy shit. I gulp at what he was holdin'.

It was a bra. Courtney's bra, I'm pretty damn sure.

I could feel mah face get red. Why 'm I gettin' red faced like this? It's just a bra…. It's a… _bra_…. I shook my head and bit my lip. "Why ya red faced Scott? Ya finally saw a girl's boobs. Congrats." He says slappin' me on the back prouda me.

"Uh… no I didn't." I say shakin' mah head slowly. "What 'r ya talkin' 'bout? Course ya did!" He says handin' me the bra. "Man, no I didn't. Didn't see nuthin'. She blindfolded me so I couldn't watch her change. _Unfortunately_." I say rollin' my eyes; wishin' I coulda seen her. "Bullshit." He says. "Really man. I think this mighta fell outta her bag." I say lookin' at the bra. I stared at it. I still couldn't believe I was holdin' it. "Well, sorry man." Col says feelin' bad that he thought I was lyin'.

"Hey the night wasn't a… total downer." I say and smirk at 'em. He looked at me and smirked. "Well don't leave me hangin'!" He said and slapped a place next to him on mah bed.

"Well sure she made me not watch her change but… s'not like I didn't get a good glimpse ah her in her jams. Then, she started to make out with me and it got pretty hot." I say and smirk at 'em. Col shook mah shoulder and said, "Details bro. C'mon!" Col lives fur this crap and it's kinda funny sometimes. "She was all over me as much as possible and she was runnin' her fingers through mah hair… God, she's good." I say thinkin' back tah it.

"Haha, that a boy! C'mon, I see ya got more tah tell. Don't hide this crap either. I know ya." He says pointin' at me and smirkin' slyly.

"Well, she kept kissin' me and it was gettin' really hot then, well…" I stopped. I don't know why? "Well…" Col asked me gettin' hasty with me. "Well, you know her. She's hotter than Hell and sassy and smart and… well ya get it. And she was really turnin' me on and…"

I froze. Col's talked to me about so much weird stuff with him and Sav tah me but I can't even tell Col 'bout what happened. Even though I wanna relive that damn moment. God, that was great.

"She felt ya, didn't she?" He asked knowin'ly. "Oh yeah. It felt… so damn good. But, she was… shy 'bout it." I say puttin' mah hands together. "Why would she be shy?" He asks not gettin' it.

"Courtney's more _innocent _than ya'd think." I say and purse mah lips. "No fuckin' way… She's a virgin?" He asks not believin' me. "I couldn't believe it either." I say. "Whoa, ya know me Scott, I've been whipped outta mah mind with Sav since I was 15 but… Damn, a girl like her bein' a virgin… I don't believe it." He says.

"Well, that Juvie punk tried to get with her once and her dad freaked her out cuz of it. So… I think she's kinda scared ah _trust_ with that." I say feelin' awkward.

"So… she's scared ah getting in the sack?" He asks me confused. "Don't make fun ah her. You got no damn idea." I say glaring at him. "I'm not. Calm down man. I'm sorry." He says and it was quiet for awhile.

"But, it's not just that. It's what she told me that night that's still drivin' me nuts." I say. "What?" He asks interested. "After she told me her… _story_, she said, swear tah God, that she wants tah be with the right guy when she's ready and then looked right at me and kept touchin' me." I say.

Col looked at me and smirked, "Scott, ya know I'm dumber than crap, if it weren't for you I would've flunked outta school. But, I know two things really damn well and they're cars and girls. Courtney wants ya if she did that to ya. Look Scott, time I give ya the full lesson." He says and I look at him shocked. "Man, no! We ain't talkin' 'bout this!" I say wantin' nuthin' tah do with it.

I feel awkward 'nough after all this weird crap tonight.

"Look Scott. Listen tah me. I love ya man. Yur mah kid brother and yur a hell of a lot smarter than me. You helped me pass high school. Let me help ya. Let me show ya how tah please her when ya hook up with 'er." He says. "Col, Courtney ain't gonna be a _onetime hook up _fur me_. _She's not that kinda girl." I say gettin' pissed off a little.

It was quiet.

"Yur really intah her aren't ya?" He asks me. I glared at 'em and mah face felt like it was burnin'. I feel weak. "Yeah, so what." I say crossin' mah arms and lookin' at the floor.

"All the more damn reason. Ya want tah please her don't ya?" He asks me and I wait 'fore noddin' a little. "Scott, let me help ya. I'll tell ya everythin' I know. I owe ya fur all ya did fur me. Let me pay ya back." He says and holds his hand out tah me.

This is gonna be awkward but I wanna get this crap right fur her. Also, guess better gettin' advice from Col than Pappy. Ugh, that'd be _really_ awkward. I grab his hand and shake it. "Deal." I say. "Great, now let's get started." He says and smirks and winks at me.

Great.

God, this is gonna be awkward.

* * *

Holy shit.

Col just told me 'bout all this stuff and there's a lot more crap that goes intah this stuff than I thought.

I was still holdin' Courtney's bra. I was just starin' at it. This thing is the best thing I have ever held in my life…. This has touched boobs and Courtney's no less. Kind nervous 'bout tellin' her she left it here. She'll probably want it back.

Well, it was awesome while it lasted.

I picked up mah cellphone and called Courtney.

Hope she doesn't flip.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I was preparing some things ahead of time for homecoming arrangemtents this year.

As the president of student council, the homecoming/prom committees, and the debate team captain… I have my duties to fulfill.

As always Brittney Reed keeps fighting me on everything, which is still annoying. I just need to remind myself that I only need to tolerate her for one more year. She's really annoying me with making the theme for homecoming _Red Carpet_. Which is so over done. No way am I letting that through.

My PDA started to go off. Who could be calling me now? It's 10:30 at night!

"Hello." I say slightly annoyed. "Well, ain't you a peach."

"Scott." I say with a little too much enthusiasm. "Glad tah know ya didn't furget me." He says laughing a little and I could picture the sly and devious grin on his face right now. "Yeah right. So, what's up?" I ask knowing he called me for a reason.

Scott's a romantic in some ways but not so hopeless that he needs to talk to me every minute of every day to function. I think we both have a good balance of dependence and independence on each other.

"Well… Might as well come out with it." He says after a deep breath. I felt a slight twinge of uneasiness. "With what?" I counter.

"Uh… ya left _somthin'._" He says putting emphasis on the word 'Something'. "I left _something_?" I repeat and raise an eyebrow to myself.

He let outta breath. "A'right, I got home and Col kept actin' all knowin' and weird toward me. Then, he showed me somethin' he found under mah bed." He explains. I still felt in the dark with the situation.

"Well, can you tell me?" I inquire. "Ugh, I think ya might ah maybe possibly lost yur… bra." He says sounding slightly nervous. My eyes went wide.

Shit. It must have fallen out somehow that night.

My face heated up at the thought of Scott finding my bra in his room. Not to mention his brother found it! This is embarrassing.

"Oh." I manage to say. "Yeah…" Scott says after a period of awkward silence. "So, do ya want it back?" He asks me. "Huh?" I reply. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Any other guy who would've found something like that would've probably just kept it and never told anyone about it. I found it very weird yet nice that Scott was doing this.

"Well it's yours babe. It ain't mine, ya know?" He says kind of sheepishly. "Um…" I start.

This is still really embarrassing. I swore I had everything packed and accounted for. Damn. Ugh, I can't have him send it to me. That would be weird and kind of unnecessary to be honest… You know what…. What the Hell?

"Um… Keep it." I say quickly. "Huh?" Scott says surprised and confused. "Just… keep it. It was kind of old anyway so just keep it. Besides, think of it as a momento." I say flirting with him. "A'right… If that's what ya want." He answers back in the same tone.

Okay, the long distance situation might not be as bad as I thought.

Besides, it's just a few weeks until I can see Scott again…

**Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for all the support with my story. You all are fanatastic.**

**(Scott's POV)**

A'right, this is really pissin' me off.

Anna and Craig are getting' worse 'n worse. It's like they do this crap to bug everyone else on purpose. I'm cleanin' one of Pappy's guns in the sittin' room and I can hear Anna talking to Craig in the kitchen on the phone.

"I love you too, Craigy." Anna gushes.

God, what've done tah be punished like this?

"Okay, you hang up… No I don't wanna hang up, you hang up… No you baby… No you." And it kept goin' on… for 5 freakin' minutes! Then, I saw Cara reachin' her breakin' point and she got up.

"No Sparky, I don't wanna hang up." Anna says for the hundredth fuckin' time. I heard Cara snatch the phone away and say, "How 'bout ya both hang up." Then Cara hung up the phone with a force. I smirked.

Gotta love mah little sister.

"You little crap! I'm gonna…" "What Anna? We both know ya can't fight me. So why ya even tryin'?" Cara says back. "Why did you do that? Craig 'n I were talkin'!" Anna says pissed. "Yeah, everyone could freakin' here you!" Cara tells her annoyed.

"What do you know 'bout this? Yur just a stupid little girl." Anna fires back. "I'm gonna be in high school after this year. And _when _I get a beau, I'll make sure not tah annoy the livin' crap outta ev'ryone!" Cara says.

Surprisin'ly, this isn't the worst Anna and Craig thing this week.

The one that still makes me wanna throw up was yesterday.

**_(Yesterday on the front porch)_**

_I got home from Col's house and I looked at the front porch and wanted to gouge my eyes out. _

_Anna and Craig were pretty much suckin' each other's faces off on the porch. Seriously, if Alejandro and Heather never existed; Craig 'n mah sister would be the most evil couple on the planet. _

_I get outta the truck and walk up the steps. They stopped suckin' face thank God but were still all over each other. _

_"Yur so fetchin' baby." Craig says. "So are you Craigy." Anna says and pulls him back to kiss 'em. I roll my eyes. _

_Jesus fuckin' Christ, I hate it when she calls 'em that dumb pet name. _

_"Dammit, will ya'll stop." I heard Pappy say and he opened the door glarin' at 'em. "Hey Mr. Foley. What's the probl'm?" He asks but keeps bein' handsy with Anna. "Mah problem is mah porch bein' desecrated by both ah ya." Pappy says crossin' his arms. _

_"Aw c'mon Pappy, we're gettin' married in two months and movin' intah our house… Then nuthin's off limits." Anna says runnin' her hand through Craig's hair smilin' at 'em. _

_God, that's one thought that scars mah brain; Anna 'n Craig's weddin' night… Uhhhh, the thought of 'em 'doin' the dead' makes me wanna pour bleach in mah head tah take the thought outta there. _

_"Well ya ain't moved out and ya'll ain't wed yet. Meantime, no neckin' on mah porch or mah grounds fur me or oth'r folks tah see." Pappy says. _

_"Couldn't agree more Pappy." I say and sneak past 'em and went tah mah room._

**_(Present day)_**

The day Anna moves the Hell outta here can't come soon enough. Just 2 more months.

**_Later that night_**

**(Courtney's POV)**

"Thanks for talking to me." I say. "Are you kidding? No thanks needed. It's awesome havin' friends after 2 years." Savannah says.

I've probably called her at least every other night since Scott left. We get along really well as crazy as it sounds.

"So yur comin' back soon?" She asks. "A week and four days from today. Then, I'll stop by and see Scott." I inform her."Scott'll _really_ like that. Col told me about what he found in Scott's room." She says and I blush reflexively. It's still embarrassing. "Um… yeah." I say just as embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Umm…." "Ya don't need tah be embarrassed. Same thing kinda happened tah me. 'Cept Col just took my bra the mornin' after we first made love." She explains with a slight laugh. "Well, Scott didn't take mine. He even offered to give it back." I inform her thinking back to it.

It was still really unexpected but nice to know Scott actually did that. She laughed and it made me confused and I took it as slightly insulting.

"What's so funny?" I say. "It's so funny how same yet different Scott and Col are. I mean ya only met mah husband once, but Col ain't over smart. The only class he got an A in was Auto Shop and Scott had tah help 'em keep up his grades tah graduate. Also, Col and Scott were different in respects tah… types." She says vaguely.

"What do you mean exactly?" I ask very confused. "I'm sayin' they have completely different types. Here's the gist, Col's type are girls like me. Mah husband likes blondes who don't _beat 'round the bush_. Then, there's Scott… his type is _particular_." She says vaguely again.

"Um… Mind giving me some clarification?" I inquire.

"Scott pretty much only has hooked up with brunettes, with my sister as an exception but that barely counts in mah opinion. But, Scott doesn't like girls who throw themselves at 'em. Scott loves the _thrill of the chase_. Which is why he likes you. You played hard to get and you're smart. Both ah those are huge turn ons for 'em. Trust me, I know. He's mah brother-in-law and I know what he likes." She says knowingly.

I like hearing the reasons why Scott likes me from another source. I mean, I already knew most of that anyway but it's nice for a second input other than my own.

We kept talking but then I heard something going on in the background and finally I heard what it was; Collin.

"Whatcha doin' baby?" He asks and I kept hearing what sounds like kissing on the other end. "Col, I'm talkin' on the phone." She says laughin' a little. "A'right darlin', just let me know when yur done so we can _go tah bed_." He says flirtingly to her and chuckles. "Fine lover boy. Be there in a minute." She says back playfully and I felt a little awkward listening to this conversation.

"Well, I better go or else he'll keep pesterin' me. Bye Courtney." She says. "Bye." I say and hang up quickly.

Okay… that was a little awkward but I still like talking to Savannah. She's really… a genuinely good person and unlike most of my past friends she actually seems like a trustworthy. Unlike some recently… But, I do envy her in some ways. At least her and Collin are able to see each other all the time. But, it's just a little over a week.

Then I can finally see Scott again.

**_(1 week and 4 days later)_**

Finally! I've been looking forward to this day.

It's really early in the morning but, I want to get to Scott's house by a decent hour. I said a quick goodbye to both of my parents and drove away. It was a long car ride but I got there in less than six hours which is still good.

It was 10 A.M. by the time I got there and I saw Anna on the front porch. I walk up and she gives me a challenging smirk and puts her hands on her hims. I roll my eyes.

"Look, who's returned? If it ain't mah baby brother's gilded girl." She says mockingly. "Save it Anna. Now, can you please tell me where Scott is?" I say crossing my arms getting to the point.

"What am I? His keeper? I got no idea. Go ask Ma if ya must know. " She says snidely. I just roll my eyes and walk inside.

"Anna, are ya… Courtney? Hello honey." Mrs. Foley says and hugs me. I smile and return the gesture. "Hello Mrs. Foley." I say politely.

"Guessin' yur lookin' fur mah boy?" She asks knowingly. "Yes I am actually. Do you know where he is?" I ask wanting to see Scott again. "He's next door helpin' the Sloane's. Just follow the dirt path out back." She says smilin' at me. "Thank you." I say and nod at her.

I get outside and I see the dirt path she was talking about and follow it. I remember Scott mentioning his neighbors to me in a previous conversation on the Island.

I get near this farm house that looked slightly nicer than Scott's but not much better in my opinion and I heard a hacking sounds. What's going on? I go towards the sound and I found Scott. Scott was holding an ax and splitting logs.

I smirked a little that he took off his shirt while he was working. He was also wearing this old, worn looking red baseball cap.

Ugh, what am I doing?

I start to approach him. "Hey." I say and smirk at him while putting my hands on my hips. He noticed I was there and got a sly smile on his face. "Hey babe." He says walking up to me and putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to kiss me.

Sure he's kind of sweaty and smells a little _strong_ but I couldn't care less. We kept kissing but then we were interrupted.

"Scott!" Scott looks at me and says, "One sec." He walks away to the house and I follow slightly distant out of curiosity.

Scott gets closer to the back porch of the house and this older woman walks out. She had white hair and looked like she was in her 60's. "What can I do ya for?" Scott asks. "Are ya almost done?" She asks him. "Yeah, just a couple more logs tah split and then I'll bring the cows back in." Scott tells her.

"Yur such a good boy. Yur just like yur Pa. Oh, who's that?" She asks smiling at me. Scott looks over his shoulder and smirks at me. He nods for me to walk closer. He puts his arm around me.

"Mrs. Sloane, this is Courtney. Courtney this is our neighbor Mrs. Sloane." Scott says introducing me to her. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Sloane." I say politely and hold out my hand.

She looked at me and Scott slightly in shock.

"Scott, I never knew ya had a gal?" She says surprised. "Yeah, met 'er on the show I used tah be on." Scott says and smirks at me. "Well, ain't ya a pretty thing." She says nicely and I couldn't help but smile.

What? She's just a sweet old lady and she called me pretty.

"Ain't she." Scott says and winks at me with a sly grin.

"C'mon honey, how 'bout ya come in while Scott finishes up." She offers. "Go on babe, I won't be long." He says. I look back at Mrs. Sloane and say, "Why not." I walk inside and it was a very homey feeling place.

"It's nice knowin' Scott's got a gal. I never knew he had a girlfriend." She says and smiles at me. I smile back. "You got yurself a really good boy. He's a great worker. Since mah husband ain't good fur workin' now a days, Scott helps a good deal." She says.

I had to stop myself from laughing at the _good boy_ part. Sure, I agree Scott is a good guy but not entirely. He's got a devious streak but I can infer that she never watched Scott on the show, so as far as she's concerned she probably thinks he's completely a _good boy_. But, I thought it was really nice to hear that Scott helps them keep up their farm for her and her husband.

"Yeah he's a great guy." I agree and look outside and see Scott walking to their bark with ax over his shoulder. "So how long've you two been together?" I look and see her smiling at me again. Hm, that's actually a good question. Let's see… "Officially, I'd say about close to 3 months." I approximate.

Wow, I've been with Scott 3 months? Just one more month and I'll be with him longer consecutively than any of my other boyfriends.

Even though Duncan and I were together for a while, our relationship was never consistent. We kept arguing, breaking up, and making up and it was _really_ getting old. But, whatever, I don't want to think about him anymore.

"Well that's nice. I was startin' tah think Scott wasn't gonna get a gal. But, he did a very well. Where ya from anyway Miss…" "Hale, and I'm from Everett Estates. It's a small suburb about 6 hours away." I say and I heard a bunch of sounds outside.

I look out the window and I heard shouting and then I saw about 20-30 cattle with Scott guiding them into the barn on a horse.

Wait… a horse? I never knew Scott knew how to ride?

"Well, looks like Scott's almost done. It was nice meetin' ya Miss Hale." She says and we shake hands. "Nice meeting you also." I say and walk out and run to the barn. I got to the door and almost ran into Scott. He had his undershirt back on and took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair before putting it back on.

"Well, mah work's done. Ready tah head back?" He asks me smirking and holding my hand.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day walking around his property and when we got back to the house and I saw the hood of my car was up. "What?" I say and walk to see what was going on. I got there and then I saw someone look above the hood.

Collin?

"Hey Courtney, sorry 'bout that. Couldn't help myself. I drove in and saw yur car… this is the nicest vehicle I've seen with my own eyes." Collin says closing up the hood. "Well… thank you." I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, if ya don't mind me offerin', could I service yur car fore ya go? I could change oil, rotate tires…. Whatever ya need. On me, what'd ya say?" He offers holdin' out his hand hopeful. "Um… sure." I say and shake his hand. "Thanks. Ya won't be sorry. I'll be good tah it. Don't ya worry." He says looking at my car again and then walks into the house.

"Told ya Col'd be all over yur car." Scott says next to me with a laugh.

I laugh a little with him and grab his hand again as we walk back into the house. I don't mind humoring Collin. He's probably used to working on a bunch of dirty, rusty piles of junk so my car must be like his holy grail. But, I'll pay Collin anyway for the oil change. Hard work should be rewarded and also, he's more deserving of money than our usual mechanic.

Our mechanic is not anything to brag about and Collin seems a lot better with customer service.

It's kind of weird that I'm getting to know Scott's family this well. But, it's also a nice feeling if you ask me getting to know real people and not complete snobs like everyone else I know.

**I know this chapter was kind of a lull but, the next chapter will be better. Thanks so much for reading and please review. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a bridge to the next chapter. Enjoy! (:**

**(Scott's POV)**

I was layin' on my bed lookin' at Courtney's bra.

Courtney just left a couple hours ago. God, I can never get 'er outta mah head.

Then, I jumped when I heard poundin' on the hatch. "Scott, can ya open up?"

Pappy?

I put the bra in the top drawer of the nightstand Col gave me. Guess I am gettin' use outta it. "Sure Pappy, hold on." I say and move the block over. "Thanks son." He says smilin' at me. "What's up Pappy?" I ask.

"I wanted tah talk tah ya son." He says nudgin' the block back ov'r the door. "'bout what?" I ask raisin' an eyebrow. "Well, I wanted tah have a talk father tah son with ya… 'bout yur girl." He says and sits on my bed. My eyes go wide and I sit too.

"Pappy…" "Hey, lemme talk. Look Scott, I know yur really sweet on Courtney, I remember bein' like that with yur Ma at yur age and that's why I wanna know if you and Courtney have ever been _couplin'._" "Pappy, no. Courtney and me ain't done nuthin'. I swear." I say getting' defensive.

I've had 'nough of mah family askin' me if me and Courtney have been makin' love.

"Look son, no need fur cheek with me. I just wanna make sure ya ain't gonna be stupid 'bout stuff like this." He says and I wanted tah rip my head off. "Pappy, I won't and I got the speech a'ready from Col. 'Sides, I don't want any kids right now and Courtney hasn't told me she's ready. So, I'm fine." I say crossin' mah arms.

It was quiet.

"Ya really are sweet on 'er aren't ya?" He asks me. God, it's like Col all over 'gain. "Yeah, so?" I say.

"Look Scott, ya know I'm no good at this talkin' stuff but, just let me say sumthin'. Just make sure that if you and her get… _intimate,_ that ya both are ready fur it. Cuz me and yur Ma just threw caution tah the wind and got Mags. We do love yur sister and she did good. But, woulda been better if we actually prepared fur it, ya know? Be bett'r than me 'n Col. That's all I mean." He says pattin' my knee and smilin' at me.

"Ya got it Pap." I say and smirk at 'em. "That's a boy. Good talkin' tah." Pappy says then climbs out. Wow, that was… awkward. But, Pappy actually gave me some good words. Pappy ain't a _ladies man _but he's a good man.

I pushed the block back over and got out Courtney's bra 'gain.

I seriously wanna see her 'gain so bad. I'm not freakin' ashamed tah admit it.

**_(The next day)_**

**(Courtney's POV)**

It was Saturday and I had no plans so I went shopping with my mom. I actually enjoy shopping with my mom more than going with my actual friends.

We were driving home and it was quiet for a while.

"Honey, can we talk about something?" She asks. "Um, yeah, sure mom." I say.

"Look, you and Scott seem to be getting serious and I want to make sure that your prepared for _everything_." She says and my eyes went wide and I blushed a little. Great, the sex talk… Again! "Mom, I know how that stuff works. You gave me a speech when I was 12 and when I was 16." I remind her.

"I know. But that was before you really seemed like you were actually serious with a boyfriend . I can see you really care about him. He's a good guy. And your father and I like him too." My mom says. I smile a little to myself. "Courtney, I know what it's like to be your age and I think it's always good to be on the safe side." My mom explains.

"Mom, I'll be becareful if that happens. I promise." I say still feeling uncomfortable. "Courtney, I'm serious. I'm going to make you an appointment." She says. "Um… Okay?" I say hesitantly.

"Courtney, I'm going to be upfront about this. I'm making a doctor's appointment for you and we're going to get you a prescription for when you and Scott decide your ready." She explains.

I look at my mom shocked. Is she seriously going to help get me birth control?

"Are you being serious?" I ask making sure I heard correctly. "Completely. Things like this happen and it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, you and me both like to be one step ahead of everything." She says and we share a quick smile. I seriously think I underestimate my mom's understanding sometimes.

She's literally given me the ultimate parental trust.

"Mom." I say to get her attention. "Yes." She says pulling into our driveway. "Thanks." I say and smile a little at her.

"You're welcome. But, let's not tell your father about this conversation." She says. "Mom, I'm not crazy. Of course, I'm not going to tell dad."I say and we both share another knowing smile.

It's true that no matter how much my dad likes Scott, I'm still his _little girl_ in his mind for all eternity so this stuff stays in the dark from him. For both his and Scott's well being at this point.

I'm just happy that my mom is understanding enough to help me out because… I've been thinking a lot lately about Scott and I's relationship and I'm slowly but surely ready to introduce a new extension to our relationship….

**_(5 months later)_**

"Okay, remember two weeks…" "You and mom are going on week vacation for your 30th anniversary and I'll be expected to keep the house in good order while your gone. Don't worry dad, I know exactly what I'm supposed to do." I assure.

"Brently, Courtney's 18 and she's graduating high school in 2 months and 2 two weeks. She'll be fine." My mom says then looks at me with a grin.

"You both always gang up on me." My dad says with a smile then sighs. "Sorry dad." I says and kiss him on the cheek.

Then, I walk past him to my room. I was barely alone in my room for 10 minutes when my mom came in and shut the door. She had a bag in her hand. "Now, I have a proposition." My mom says like she was talking to one of her clients. "What is it?" I ask.

"Look, remember our terms for… the _time?_" She asks using our code. "Of course." I answer knowing every detail. "To try to select a time when I'm ready and to not have dad around at all during said time." I say parroting her exact terms.

"Very good. Now me and your father are gone during your spring break and I remember you saying Scott had the same time off as you. So, I sent him some means to transport himself in the mail." My mom says.

"Are you getting at…" "I'm saying _strike while the iron is hot_ and this is when you use the trust you've earned." She says and hands me the bag then walks to my door and continues, "It's up to you to decide what do with your opportunity."

Then she walks out and leaves me alone.

I look at the bag and sit on my bed and open it. I look inside and I blush as I close the bag reflexively. Did mom seriously just hand me what I'm holding as we speak? I pull the one box out and bite my lip at it. There was a note too.

_I trust you and I know you'll be responsible. Please be sure of yourself._

_-Mom_

It was a box… a box of… condoms.

I gulped as I just stared at the box and my face heated up. Wow, my mom seriously trusts me; completely! But, this actually was a smart move on her part.

I wonder what Scott's reaction is going to be?

**_(2 weeks later)_**

**(Scott's POV)**

I was flyin' tah Courtney's from the airport. I got a ticket in the mail tah visit which was nice ah her. Been 'bout a month since I saw her but she calls me ev'ryday. Well, might as well catch some z's fore I land.

* * *

We landed and I got my crap and got off the plane. I got out and saw Courtney and smirked.

My life has seriously gotten a million times better. Anna's out and I gotta girlfriend and I got intah this community business school place thanks tah my grades and Mr. Hale and a company scholarship that he gave to me. I actually could make it intah business thanks tah that guy.

Also, turnin' 18 last month is a huge plus.

"Hey babe, long time no see." I say and she hugs me and kisses me. "Hey." She says.

"Well, ready to go back to the house." She asks me but she looked kinda like she had somethin' on her mind. "Babe, ya okay?" I ask 'er. She gets herself back and says, "Yes, I… I'm just hungry. C'mon, let's get back." She says and grabs my hand and leads me tah her car.

She kept actin' jumpy the 'tire ride to her place. She's not tellin' me somethin' and I wanna know.

**I can let you draw your connections until the next chapter. Let's say it leads up to the ****_moment of truth_****. Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, let's see what happens. This is the first Lemon I've written so I hope you all like how this turned out.**

**(Scott's POV)**

We get back to her place and no one was there. This is really weirdin' me out…

"Where 'r yur folks?" I ask wonderin'. "They're on a trip for the week. So it's just me… and you obviously." Courtney says fore walkin' away from me.

Courtney made us somethin' tah eat but she kept on actin'… mysterious. She had sumthin' on 'er mind that she ain't tellin' me. She keeps tellin' me that it's nuthin' but I don't buy it.

"I'm going to change." She says and then darts off fore I could say anythin'. "A'right." I say tah myself and clap my hands together.

This is still weird.

* * *

I got mah sweat pants on and walked out to wait for her.

What the Hell's she doin' up there? It's been like 20 minutes?! "Scott! Can you come up?" She yells. Huh? I look at the front door. God, please let me not get busted with this crap.

I walk up the stairs thinkin' ah what the Hell she could possibly want. I didn't see her anywhere and I'm still confused as Hell right now. But, then I saw her door cracked open. I tried tah look in but couldn't see crap. Unfortunately.

"Scott, just come in." I heard her say. How the Hell'd she know I was standin' out here? I pushed 'er door open and walked in. Somethin's goin' on.

"Babe what's….uh." I froze.

Is this happenin' or am I just dreamin' again? I swear tah God that this has tah be real. I gulped.

Courtney was lyin' on 'er bed but sittin' up and givin' me a nice view ah her in nothing but 'er… underwear. I was tryin' tah stop starin' but it was freakin' impossible. She looked so sexy and I wasn't 'bout tah miss it.

"Hey." She says and smiles a little at me but I could see she was blushin' at me. I licked my lips and opened mah mouth. "Uh, hey." I say back and still just stare at 'er. I kept eyein' her over.

"Um, Scott. I've been wanting to tell you something." She says and gets up and walks over to me. I tried to readjust myself in my pants. She's barely doin' anythin' and she's already turnin' me on. "A'right." I say and I watch 'er every move. The way she was walkin' over tah me made my mind feel like it was gonna blow up.

"Look Scott, I've been thinking and… I'm ready." She says and wraps 'er arms loosely 'round mah neck and smiles a little at me. Wait, what'd she say? Did she say what I think she did? "What'd ya mean?" I ask makin' sure I ain't losin' mah mind. "Look, I've been really thinking it over a lot and I trust you and… I want _this_. Now, stop asking questions." She slightly orders me.

I still felt like I had word vomit. But, she's literally fulfillin' mah fantasies right now so I ain't gonna fight 'er if she wants this with me.

She looked right at me fore kissin' me. I closed my eyes and just went with it. I wrapped my arms 'round her and moved mah hands 'round her back. Her lips were attackin' mine and I returned it back. I felt her hands go lower down my chest and she was pullin' at my shirt.

Holy crap, this is really happenin'!

I take my hands off 'er and take my shirt off as fast as possible. She looked me over then smiled slightly fore kissin' me again. She pressed herself to me and I felt like I was on fire. My hands were touchin' anythin' I could get.

Her hands were runnin' through mah hair, makin' me groan. She was turnin' me on like no other. She was pullin' me back and then we got tah her bed. She pulled me on top ah her and wrapped her legs 'round my waist.

God, this is so hot.

Courtney pulled away and started kissin' mah neck but then I realized somethin' that kinda scared the shit outta me. "Courtney, can't yur dad see what we're doin'?" I ask rememberin' there were security cameras everywhere. "I disabled the cameras. My mom is monopolizing my dad. Now shut up and kiss me." She says annoyed and pulls me back tah kiss her.

Well, I ain't gonna argue with that logic.

I let my hand wand'r to her thigh and ran it up and down causin' her tah sigh intah me. I smirked tah myself. She let go ah me and then I felt 'er hands on mah pants. I pulled off mah pants and threw 'em away.

Now we're even.

We started makin' out again and then mah hands felt the back of her bra.

Should I do it? Will she tear off my head if I try? But, she backed off and I was confused until I saw her reach back. She was tryin' tah look me in the eye. I was tryin' not tah blink. Then, her bra _finally_ came off.

Holy crap, Courtney's boobs! I've pictured this so many damn times in mah head. How many guys would beg tah be me right now? Well, too freakin' bad fur them! She's my girl.

I was still starin'. Am I droolin'? God, her whole body is perfect and she's trustin' me with 'er.

She was beet red and lookin' away from me. Why is she always embarrassed? I got closer tah her and put mah hand on her cheek and made her look at me. "Babe stop that, yur freakin' gorgeous." I say honest.

She smirked slightly at me after a while and then grabbed my hand and put it on 'er breast. Shit. Okay, don't choke. Think ah Col's advice on what tah do.

I kept my hand there but kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled me back on top ah her and I was puttin' what I learned from Col intah this. I just squeezed a little and she gasped and I pulled my hand back a little.

Shit. Did I screw up?

But, she gripped me hard'r and put my hands back on 'er. Phew, I just about crapped myself from that. Guess I did that right. Which is good cuz you have no idea how much I'm goin' crazy. I'm touchin' Courtney's boobs and she's lovin' it! I moved mah hands tryin' stuff like Col told me and she was moanin'!

I want tah get this completely right fur her.

Her fingers were movin' through my hair but started lightly tracin' my back. She kept moanin' as we were kissin' and I think mah _handy work_ was pleasin' her too. Well, 'least I know she's enjoyin' herself… so far.

Okay, I'm goin' for it. I let one ah my hands go down 'til I got tah her panties. She wasn't stoppin' me so I just kept goin'. I started to pull 'em down. Whoa… it felt a… _wet._ Okay, good sign. Before I could pull 'em down any futhur I felt her tryin' to pull my boxers off me.

Okay, if I wake up right now to myself alone and jackin' off 'gain I'm gonna be so pissed.

I pulled away and she gave me an annoyed look until I pulled my boxers off and threw 'em across the room. She turned more red than I've ever seen 'er before. She just kept lookin' at me. Well, lookin' at _me _if ya know what I'm sayin'. Courtney was dead quiet as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Courtney, ya a'right?" I ask gettin' uneasy. Courtney's never got nuthin' tah say so the fact that she's been quiet and starin' at me for two full minutes kinda freaks me out. She gets herself back.

"Um… yeah… I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be? I'm just..." "Babe, I'm nervous too." I admit.

Why shouldn't I be? She's a perfect 10 and she's a virgin and she's trustin' me to be the one tah take it from her… with me also bein' a virgin. Yeah, I got _nuthin'_ to wanna rip out all mah hair about.

"I'm not." She says stubborn. Right? "Courtney, I know. I can see it. But, 'least ya had time tah decide when. I just got this crap sprung on me like 25 minutes ago. I'm nervous as Hell right now." I say. She gets closer tah me and wraps her arms 'round mah neck again. I ran mah hands up and down her back.

"Scott… you shouldn't be… You're…doing _really_ well from my stand point." She admits bitin' her lip a little at me. She was brushin' her fingers against the hair on the back ah mah head. It sent a shiver up mah spine.

"Sure ya don't want me tah stop?" I ask 'er. Hey, I wanna make sure this doesn't come back and bite either of us in the ass. I want this tah be just right. 'Specially fur her. God I sound like such a sap but, tah Hell with it. I mean it!

"No! I mean, no." She says after anwerin' right away. "I did not go through and plan all this out for nothing. So, what are you waiting for?" She says and presses herself clos'r tah me and kisses me hard on the mouth. I shrugged and put my hands on 'er right away.

I've said it a million times and I'll say it again… Whatever she wants.

We kept makin' out and she was tryin' tah take off her panties. She got 'em off and threw 'em somewhere. Like I care… I took advantage of havin' control and sat up. I had tah see and I saw _everythin'_.

God… She's perfect. Hey, this is the first time I've seen a girl like this in person and not from one ah Col's secret stash of skin mags he hid und'r the floor. None ah those girls had nuthin' on Courtney.

Courtney was just starin' right back at me.

I didn't know what I was doin' anymore but, Courtney eventually got annoyed and pulled me back on top ah her and kissed me. She kept makin' me shift with 'er until she was able tah grab the covers and threw 'em over us.

This is it. I'm gonna do it. I'm finally gonna have sex with Courtney… My eyes flew open at the thought and I stopped kissin' her and looked at 'er. Both of us outta breath. I had nuthin' fur this.

"Ugh, what now?" She whines annoyed. "Courtney, I don't got crap fur this and there's no way that I can…" "Scott, shut up." She snaps.

I stop talkin'.

She sighs annoyed, put her hand on the side of mah face and says, "Sorry, but look I have everything we need for this." What? "What'd ya mean?" I ask. "I've been planning this for months. I'm on the pill and I have _protection._" She says and reaches over me grabs this box and shoves it at me.

Whoa, she's good.

"Okay, anything else?" She asks. I shake mah head and say, "Nah, think we're good." I looked at the box 'gain. "Good, now hurry up." She orders gettin' flustered. I start scramblin'.

I thought I'd never get that damn box or the wrapper open. Finally! I got it open and put the condom on and went right back tah her and picked up where we left off. I was finally able tah let go. Her hands were runnin' down mah back as we were makin' out. But then, I brushed against 'er. I groaned at the touch and she gasped then we both stopped and stared at each other.

This is it. She got a better grip on me.

Okay, this was the only thing Col didn't know what tah tell me 'bout. Cuz, technically speakin' Col and Sav both were virgins when they hooked up but, Sav didn't really have any _sign _ah her virginity due to the fact that she was… _athletic_ and some kinda weird _incident_ happened at practice and I swore never tah say it tah no one.

I was tryin' tah think. I knew it was gonna be… _crappy_ fur her at first. "Scott." She says and I snap outta it.

Shit, where was I?

"Sorry babe, It's just…" but she kisses me tah shut me up. "Scott, I know and I don't care," She says and wraps her legs 'round mah waist again pullin' me closer. "Just do it." She slightly orders me lookin' me right in the eye.

I nod at 'er. A'right, I'm gonna treat this like how Pappy told me with how tah rip off a band-aid… _Just do it, don't stretch it._ I could feel her right there. I just pushed mahself in and she whimpered a little bittin' her lip and diggin' her nails in mah back. Shit. I stopped but she gripped me and pulled me clos'r. "Don't. You dare stop. I said do it." She said through her teeth.

Okay.

I kept pushin' mahself in as far as I could go and stopped. I wanted tah make sure she was fine. Wouldn't mean crap if she ain't gonna enjoy this. I was waitin' fur her tah look okay and she looked at me and nodded. I nod back and start slowly.

I was keepin' a slow pace to help her get used tah it and tah keep mahself from goin' too crazy.

God, this feels so good and so freakin' right. I was tryin' tah watch Courtney to see if she liked it. Her eyes were shut tight and a moan came outta her. I felt her hips buck intah mine and she grabbed me and pressed me clos'r tah her. I shut mah eyes tight started movin' faster.

I looked tah see what she was doin'. I could see her face was flushed, her mouth was hangin' open like mine was right now, and she was moanin'. She looked me right in the eye. She put her lips to mah ear and murmured, "Scott… faster."

Screw it. I gotta let go. I'm doin' this crap right and 'sides; gotta do whatever she wants.

I picked it up and she threw her head back and moaned my name. God, that really turned me on even more. She matched me and I let out a groan. Shit, I'm gettin' close. But, I want her to get there with me. I leaned in and we started makin' out. She clutched an arm 'round mah neck as we lip locked. I ran my right hand up her side and put it on 'er breast and started to do anythin' to please 'er. She kept gettin' tighter and tighter 'round me and grit mah teeth.

God, I hope that means she's close. Cuz I don't know how much longer I can last. She started tah shake a little under me. She wrapped her arms 'round me and threw her head back and moaned _really _loud, "Aaaaaaah Scott!" And looked like she almost passed out.

I can't take it anymore! I wrapped mah arms 'round her and I literally came harder than I've had in mah life. I let out a long groan followed by her name. I was on the verge ah collapse when I rolled over and landed on mah back.

I was seein' spots and I thought I was gonna die.

I was just actin' on some weird instinct and the first thing I did was pull Courtney against me. I didn't wanna let 'er go. She looked so comatose but looked like she was still there. She cuddled up tah me more and she put her head on mah chest.

I tried tah catch mah breath and Courtney was pretty much out. I looked around and I saw a trash can and took the condom off and tossed it out. I still didn't let go ah Courtney.

I looked at her and saw her sleepin'. God she's amazin'. I kissed her on the forehead and looked up at the ceilin'.

Then, it hit me like a truck. I looked back at Courtney and I thought I was gonna blow up. Holy shit, I _actually_ made love tah Courtney. I ran my hand through her hair and grinned at 'er.

**What's gonna happen the morning after? You'll see in chapter 13. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked the chapter. **


End file.
